Troublemaker
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When a nasty storm destroys Lucy's house, she is forced to move in her mother's friend's house who was unexpectedly the rude jock's Natsu Dragneel's house! Meeting him in the worst way ever, she doesn't know if she could handle living under the same roof as him but as the time goes, she learns that he isn't such a bad guy. —Based on Playful Kiss and Itazura no Kiss
1. Chapter 1

Looking out her window, Lucy felt a bit frightened as the wind howled and blew pretty hard against her house. Her house wasn't as sturdy as other houses since it was built in the nineteen hundreds and the wind and rain pounding against didn't help at all. It was a horrible storm and she knew that—she just wondered how long it'll take for it to stop.

She did need a shelter over her head.

"Lucy! Come downstairs, it's time for dinner! Dan is also over!" Her mother shouted from downstairs making her groan and drag herself out of her room.

Coming down the stairs, she peeked through the living room towards the kitchen to see her idiotic little fan-boy who was a bit too obsessive over her. Knowing him since they were really young and with her a year older, he always followed her around and always asked her to be his. But honestly, she didn't see him like that. He was more like a younger brother than a boyfriend type.

"Lu-Lu! I was _just_ talking to your mom about you."

"Dan... Why are you here?" She said straight out, slowly walking towards her childhood friend and mother as Layla gave her daughter a small scowl.

Dan didn't look like that offended him as he grinned. "Because the storm was pretty rough and I was worried about my two favorite ladies!"

"And you're welcome to eat dinner with us."

"Mama—"She started to whine but Layla cut her off. "Lucy, be nice."

"No, no, I understand. My beautiful Lucy needs to eat, I understand. I promise I'll give you all the fatty goods!"

"I don't like fatty foods!"

Suddenly, as if someone just tackled the Heartfillia residence, the house was shoved to the side and all of the three were pushed. Falling to the floor, the three gasped and were greeted with creaking noises and something falling.

Dan was the first one to stand up and grab the older woman and rush over to where Lucy was.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here before the house comes down!"

"Dan, the house isn't going to—"Lucy started to say but stopped midway when the light above her counter came crashing down and broke into millions of pieces. Lucy and Layla both screamed as it was Dan's job to quickly rush the blondes outside and into safety as the house started to break apart ever so slowly.

Standing in the pouring rain, the three watched as their house crumbled apart and blew apart as if some explosive was doing the job.

The house crumbled to their feet before their eyes and just as if it was on cue, the rain stopped and the dark clouds got washed away, having the little rays of sunlight come out for a small peek into the world.

It looked like a great day but to the Heartfillia's it was the worst.

* * *

"So... you ended up at a Hotel and you're now sleeping there?" Cana asked the blonde who slowly dragged her feet against the dirt ground as they made their way to school. Leaning against her friend, Levy, she could only sigh and nod as Cana clicked her tongue in disapproval. "That must be expensive."

"Yeah... but it's only for today because I heard that my mama's friend contacted her right after the whole incident and they said we could move in with them."

"Lu-Chan, if I could, I would have allowed you to stay with me! But my stupid parent's said we can't..."

"It's alright. I'm just staying at my mama's friend's house until our new house is rebuilt or we buy a new one. And you know what that means... bigger room!" Lucy cried out, trying to be enthusiastic about this as she really wasn't.

"Did you at least get all your valuable things?"

"Yeah, we found most of it and stuff. The insurance company is paying us to get everything back so I don't really have to worry about books or clothes like that."

"That's a relief." Cana sighed as they continued their way up the hill, occasionally stopping because of the giggles and teases from the others. Cana did a great job on scaring them away, though. Threatening to cut their hair off and throw them down the river bank if they harassed her friend any longer and it helped her get past the bullying just a bit.

She just wished everything would go back to normal so she didn't have to deal with any of the embarrassing teases.

But it looked like her luck ran dry when she saw her idiotic childhood friend, Dan, holding some kind of petition to raise money for her home to be rebuilt right in front of the school.

Screaming through a microphone, he shouted at students to pay up and it made her face flame up in embarrassment.

"Is that... Dan?"

"My god—what is that idiot doing?!" She whisper-shouted towards her friends as she used her hands to cover her face. She gently pushed her friends to try and get through the crowd of people. "Hurry, let's sneak past him! God, I'm going to give him a handful when I get home!"

"Oh! Look, it's Lu-tan! Lun-Lun, get over here!" Dan shouted, noticing the blonde who tried sneaking away. Lucy squeaked and tried hiding behind the pillar but he went over and grabbed her arm, grinning and pulling her out in front of everyone to have them stare.

"Look at this beautiful precious woman! Do you think anyone, and I mean _anyone_ could let such a beauty suffer?"

"D—Dan! Enough of this—this is embarrassing! What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed, jerking her hand free as he still didn't look like he got the message. "What else does it look like? I'm trying to help you raise money so you can build a new house." He grinned, looking at her as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Dan... You don't need to worry about that, my mama's got everything under control. Please stop this stupid—"

"Hey! You there, guy with the pink hair! Yeah, I'm talking to you! How dare you go around and act like nothing is happening?!" Dan suddenly shouted through the microphone, ignoring Lucy's little rant as the blonde's heart stopped. She looked over at whom he was screaming at to notice it was one of the popular jocks that attended the school, Natsu Dragneel.

He was standing right next to his other popular jock friend, Gray Fullbuster, and the two looked over in confusion.

"Yeah, you too, shirtless! Yeah, don't you see what's going on here?!" Dan asked, pointing at one of his buddies who held a large sign up while having a box strapped to his chest to collect money.

Natsu stared and squinted till he finally shrugged. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Do you not own a television in your house? Didn't you see the news last night, bastard?! This poor girl's house fell down during the storm!"

"And are you accusing me on doing such thing?" He asked, nonchalant and bored expression making Dan's inner turmoil run and his anger to rush out of his ears. "No, but I want you to pay some respect and pay, you bastard!"

Natsu glanced on over at the blonde who gained eye-contact for a split second, her head turning to the right to blush.

Finally digging in his pocket, he pulled out his black leather wallet and pulled out a twenty. Right before he was about to put it in, he paused and pulled the other twenty out and folded it neatly, just about to put it in when Lucy cried out.

Stopping, everyone looked up at the blonde.

"N—no! Don't... I don't need your money, just please stop this. Dan, stop this stupid petition and gathering money for anything else. I told you, I'm fine."

"But Lu-Lu—"

"_Dan_, listen to me, okay? _Stop this nonsense right now_."

Frowning and pouting like a small child being scolded, Dan slumped away and allowed Lucy to take over.

"Thank for your offer but really, I don't need it. You're nice enough to donate forty dollars like that but like I've said, you don't need to."

"I didn't really want to but I had to 'cause this one was being annoying. But since you said I don't need to, thanks a bunch!" He half-smirked and half-grinned, stuffing his bills back into his wallet. "Anyways, I'm sure you can get money in a quick and easier way knowing how you are." He eyed her up and down, giving her a smirk before walking away with his friend.

Gawking in disbelief, she watched how the two jocks walked away as if nothing ever happened.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is saying that to you?!" Cana said, coming right next to Lucy as she started to roll up her sleeves. "I'll teach _him_ a lesson. And Gray too! That asshole!"

"Cana! Cana—don't worry about it. He's a jock," Lucy said as she tried stopping her friend who scoffed. "That gives them _no_ right to act like jackasses in front of you! He deserves to be pounded!"

"Cana, don't start a fight you can't finish. C'mon, it's time for class." Levy stepped in, gently putting her hand on her shoulder to make her sigh and nod.

Swinging her arms around her two friend's shoulders, she started to walk back with them complaining life was too dull.

—**X**—

"Aren't you excited, Lucy? I sure am—oh my gosh, just imagine all the fun we will be having!" Layla squealed as she drove to a certain place while Lucy offered a smile towards her mother. "I heard it's a family of four there and I bet it'll be twice the fun now!"

"Is that right? Well, as long as you're happy, mama, I'm happy too." The younger blonde said as Layla sighed happily and gently put her palm where her heart was in. Looking over at her beloved daughter, she offered a wide smile and an air-kiss making Lucy giggle and the two laugh all the way there.

Coming across a relatively large single house, Layla stopped right in front of it to check if it was the correct address.

When noticing it was, she gasped and unbuckled her seat belt, stepping outside to go check if it was her friend's house. Lucy also trailed out with her mother and the two approached the door, both wondering if they were correct.

Once the bell rang, the door opened a few seconds later to have a woman about five four height with long blue hair come out with the look of curiosity on her face. She looked around for a moment till her eyes fell on the blonde in front of her and the two started to squeal like school-girls, hugging and jumping around.

Lucy could only watch in bliss as her mother looked so happy.

"Layla, oh my gosh, Layla! I haven't seen you in so long! You still look so flawless! Oh my god—is this daughter?! You two look so much alike!"

"Yes, yes, this is my daughter. Lucy, say hi. This is Grandine, one of my best friend's back in when I attended school!"

"H—hello, Grandine. I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy bowed respectfully as Grandine gasped. "She's even better in person!"

Lucy blushed and smiled shyly as Grandine quickly ushered the blonde's inside, calling for her husband who was apparently, her mother's friend too. And once he did come out, Lucy was amazed to see such a male with dashing features.

"Igneel! Oh my god—Igneel!"

"Layla!"

The three were too busy screaming and giving hugs that Lucy was completely left out. Trying not to let that bother her, she took in the house as it looked much larger and much better inside than outside. She actually liked it.

"Oh, where are my manners? We have to get your stuff inside—it's late! Here, I'll call my son to help!"

"Oh no, its okay, Grandine! Lucy and I can manage, right?" Layla smiled towards her daughter who nodded, trying to show off her muscle making Grandine laugh and shake her head.

She went over to the bottom of her stairs and called out towards her son to help.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Layla went out with the help of Igneel to gather their belongings.

Quietly squealing to herself, Lucy grabbed her school bag and her Plue doll and hugged it tightly against her chest, unable to contain the excitement. "It looks like it's going to be a good one for us, Plue!" She said excitedly as she sighed happily and pressed him against her chest. Grabbing her other large pink and white bag, she tried pulling it out as it kind of got stuck between the car seats.

Unknowingly, somebody came up behind her and watched her struggle.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine—thank you for your help though—"Lucy started to say as she flashed a sweet smile but it fell instantly when she realized who it was.

Turning around, she slammed her back against her car as she looked up at the smirking pink-haired jock she just encountered today. Staring up at him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe it.

"N—Natsu Dragneel..."

* * *

**Notes: **so yeah, a fan of mine suggested this: animenerd1004  
this was a Korean drama called, "_PLAYFUL KISS" _so you guys can check that out and see the similarities and differences. It's sort of like it but not with all the annoying stalker-ish Hani fangirl with Lucy and Natsu. Natsu's going to be an ass though but yeah, enjoy it!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review on how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**notes: **i was feeling generous.

* * *

Smirking smugly down at the short blonde-haired student, he nodded in her way. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"W—what... what are you doing here?!"

"This is my house." He said as if it was the obvious thing in the world as Lucy blinked and stared up at him with wide eyes. She continued to stare as she pinched herself and lightly slapped herself in the face, trying to wake up but no matter what she did, he was still there.

Gulping, she shook her head and denied it. "T—there's no way this is your—"

"Natsu! Hurry and come back inside with Lucy, hm? It's dark and cold out there!" Grandine shouted from the house making the two glance over at the door to see the blue-haired woman waving in their direction before disappearing inside the house. Natsu nodded in her direction before turning back at the blonde, raising his brow as he smirked. "Do you believe me, now?"

"H—how..."

"Do you need help with your bags?" He asked pointing at her luggage as Lucy glanced down and gulped. She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly interrupted her. "Oops, I forgot. You don't want my help, right?" He tilted his head to the side in an innocent manner making Lucy gawk at his retreating figure. "Have fun bringing your shit inside, Luigi."

"It's _Lucy!_"

Huffing in irritation and annoyance, Lucy lifted her luggage up and struggled to come inside the house with them. Huffing and cursing, she made it to the house within two trips, wheezing slightly after all the heavy lifting.

"Natsu, I thought I told you to go help Lucy!" Grandine scolded as he shrugged. "She said she'll do it."

"You don't let a lady do these kinds of things."

"But she insisted—who am I to disobey her wishes?" He asked, giving his mother a look as he sat on the couch, phone in his hands as he glanced over at the blonde. Grandine only scowled at him as Lucy made a face of discomfort, ignoring him. Making her way over to the couch where her mother and Igneel was, she sat down in the unoccupied one as Grandine sat right next to her.

"This is my oldest, Natsu," Igneel introduced his son as Layla nodded and smiled at him. Natsu gave a light nod and smile as he went back to surfing his phone as Lucy gave him dirty looks.

Grandine noticed the looks and giggled slightly, placing her hand on her knee. "You two are familiar with each other... right?"

Lucy flushed slightly and smiled shyly, nodding. "Well... yes, we attend the same school. Though, we don't share any classes together."

"That's right... it would be hard since our little Natsu does a lot of sports and is not that good at studying, hm?"

Natsu shot his mother a deadly look telling her to stop talking but she didn't seem to get the hint as she giggled with Lucy. "Is he even popular with the ladies in school? I mean... look at him! Always wearing that scarf and always on his phone or listening to music... playing useless sports and not to mention his poor grades! Who is willing to date _that?_"

Lucy glanced on over at the pink-haired male who looked like he was ignoring the conversation, the blonde finding it funny his mother thought that since he was one of the popular jocks in school.

Girls were head over heels in love with this guy and not to mention he's a major douchebag.

"Ah... well..."She mumbled as someone started to come down the stairs, the small footsteps catching everyone's attention. Down came a small boy, about the age twelve approaching the large group. He went right towards his mother as Grandine brushed the dark hair out of his eyes, smiling widely. "Ah, Layla, this is my youngest, Romeo! We adopted him when he was just a young lad and he's growing up to be like his older brother which is _not_ okay."

"Natsu-Nii is cool." He simply said making her roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You should say hi to Lucy-Nee. Isn't she very pretty?"

Lucy flushed as little and Romeo looked at her, the male nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's pretty."

A silence snuck past them as Lucy couldn't help but keep glancing over at the jock, the male looking like he was talking to someone important. He was unbelievably handsome but why did all the good-looking ones have to be asses?

Pressing her lips into a tight line, she looked over at Grandine who grinned. "How about I show you your room?"

"E—eh?"

"C'mon, I'll show you!" Grandine shouted enthusiastically as she stood and grabbed her by the arm, tugging on her as Lucy stumbled along behind her. Glancing on over behind her, she noticed that Igneel and Layla looked pleased while Natsu stared at her with an unreadable expression.

Unable to fight the heavy blush, she disappeared upstairs where Grandine showed her to her own room.

Coming upon a close door with had a pretty pink sign with _Lucy's Room _written on it, Grandine excitedly opened the door and showed her around. Once entering, Lucy was dazzled by the cute and bright items inside the room. There was a queen-sized bed right by the window and a pearl-white wardrobe next to the door. A desk with a mirror was by the corner along with a desk with a computer.

Everything was Princess-fied and everything looked like a cute wonderland.

She somewhat liked it and Grandine looked pretty excited, too.

"I really like the room... I arranged it, myself! I know that I do... but do _you?_" The older woman asked, twirling around as she gave Lucy a look. Lucy could only nod and smiled widely as she was simply amazed with the room. "Did you buy all of this just for me?"

Grandine nodded and grinned proudly which made Lucy gasp. "You shouldn't have... oh; you shouldn't do that for me!"

"Why? I had _so_ much fun shopping for all this and such!"

"But please don't buy new expensive things just for _me_..." She frowned making Grandine frown with her. She let out a deep sigh and sat herself down on the bed, rubbing the fabric of the blanket while looking at the pattern. Lucy thought she made the woman upset and tried apologizing but ended up getting a life-story from her.

"Well... the thing is, I always wanted a daughter, Lucy. I _had_ one but she died after she was born because she got too sick... and then I ended up adopting another boy, Romeo, I was stuck in a house full of boys! So, when I found out Layla had a daughter, I couldn't help myself and make your room like this. So, please, don't be so worried. I had a lot of fun decorating this room."

"If you say so..." She sighed, having no choice but to accept the room happily. She went on over where Natsu's mother was sitting on her bed and sat down next to her, offering a sweet smile as Grandine smiled back. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, the manners you have!" She cried out in surprise and joy, clasping her hands together. "Ah, why don't you just become _my_ daughter? Who needs sons?" She scoffed and laughed at the same time, her eyes crinkling in that soft way old woman did. Lucy could only giggled and set down her pairs of shoes as a sudden sound made the two stop and look on over at the doorway.

Standing right by the door, Natsu put down Lucy's luggage and cleared his throat, throwing the two females a look of expectation.

Grandine simply sighed as she looked at the ground in disappointment. "Well, it's been a long day. You should get washed and head to bed early, Lucy."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks again for everything,"

"Hmm, see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Nodding in approval, Lucy watched as her new house-mate walked over towards the door and left before giving her son a pat on the back and a simple _good night_. Leaving the two alone, Lucy awkwardly shifted from place to place as Natsu leaned against the doorframe, watching her every movement.

"Y'know... this room was originally Romeo's."

"Ah... I see." She mumbled awkwardly, looking over at the pink-haired jock as he huffed. "But now that you're here, his shit has been moved into my room and I _never_ felt so _claustrophobic_ in my life. His bed, desk, and everything are in _my room_ now. And all because of you."

She didn't know if he was trying to make her feel bad about the entire 'move-in' thing or was just telling her, but she was a bit pissed off.

"Sorry..."

"If you're so sorry, won't you stop being such an eyesore?" He said a bit harshly making Lucy make a face. "Eyesore?"

"Yes, an eyesore. You better not say anything to anyone about us living together—I don't want any stupid rumors going around about us."

"Say anything?! Why would I say anything about living with _you?!_ That's just going to make everything worse for _me_." She growled at him making him make a face of amusement. He nodded in her direction and pushed himself to his feet. "They'll probably think I'm paying you to sleep with me."

"I would _never_ sleep with you. You're an asshole who deserves to _die alone_." Lucy clicked her tongue in disapproval, looking away in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu only snorted as he shook his head in disapproval, eyeing her up and down. "I'm going to use the bathroom first."

"Do whatever, dickface."

"Is that how you talk to your house-mate?"

"I can talk to you in whichever way I want. You don't deserve respect," she spat harshly as Natsu quirked a brow at her. "You need to learn some manners."

"I have plenty of manners, thank you." He said stepping forward and grabbing her wrist a bit roughly making her wince over the pain. She looked up at the pink-haired jock who was smirking down at her, watching her expression. "You're probably like every other girl in our school—writing useless love letters to me, squealing over how great I am in sports or how good-looking I am."

"Not true—!"

"Oh but it is." He cut her off mid-sentence as he pulled her closer and leaned in, looking her directly in the eyes as she cringed and blushed furiously. "When I looked at you this morning, I saw the look every girl gives me. It's annoying. So just stop trying to talk to me or be friends with me because I'm not friends with losers like you, got that?"

Lucy felt like slapping the guy in the face and showing him whose boss but she couldn't. His mother would probably hate her for hitting her son and she shouldn't let his stupid words get to her—she should have expected this from him.

Instead of saying something rude back or hitting him, she scoffed and looked away, a small smirk on her face making him raise a brow at her expression.

"Fine, is that how you want to play it, Dragneel? I'll take you on, then. Just because I'm a girl and isn't a popular jock like you, it doesn't mean I can't take you."

"You honestly think you can beat me, Heartfillia?"

"Watch me." She growled as they were so close their noses touched.

Giving each other death looks one more time, Natsu pulled away and clicked his tongue in disapproval, walking back towards the door. "Fine, I accept your challenge. But for now, goodnight."

"Bye." She said, crossing her arms and not even bothering to give him a look goodbye.

Natsu left with a scoff and a smirk before finally leaving Lucy all alone in her new room in her new house.

Trying her best not to scream or cry, she went to go read to calm herself.

* * *

The next morning, while sitting at the dining table, Lucy and the entire household sat and ate breakfast. Except Natsu since he was apparently still getting ready while there was barely enough time to stall since they had to attend school very soon. And thinking of going to school with that idiot made Lucy's insides burn in rage. She just absolutely hated him—she couldn't believe she actually thought he was attractive!

Furiously stabbing through her omelet, she was oblivious to the looks she received from the others around the table.

"Hey, mom, have you seen my school shirt? I can't seem to find it!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he came rushing down the stairs, a white fluffy towel around his odd colored wet hair as he appeared shirtless.

Lucy flushed red at the beauty of his body as Grandine quickly stood up, scowling. "Natsu Dragneel, don't walk around shirtless! We have guests!"

"It's my house, too. I'm allowed to do whatever I please—now, where's my school shirt, mother?"

Glancing at the dining table to look directly at Lucy, the blonde looked away and huffed in irritation as he snickered.

"It should be in the dryer—go get it and get dressed. You have to eat breakfast and quickly leave—now! Go!"

Sighing, Grandine returned to the dining table to sit and go back to eating, shaking her head. "I apologize for my son's rude behavior, Layla. That boy has _no_ manners!" She growled angrily as Layla laughed and waved her hand in the air. "Oh, I don't mind. It should be _Lucy_ whom he should be apologizing to, she is, his age."

"_Puh-lease_. I rather die than drool over Mr. hot-shot Dragneel. That cocky bastard is not of my liking."

"Goodness, it seems like you two get along very well." Igneel cackled making Lucy blush softly and look away nervously. "I—I mean—"

"Don't worry, Lucy. I know what you mean." Grandine said, smiling at the younger blonde who looked down at her lap in nervousness. Picking at her food, she heard the footsteps of the jock once more and he returned this time fully clothed.

"Natsu, come eat some breakfast."

"Nah, I pass. I have to head out—please excuse me first!" He said as he grabbed a bagel from the bag before stuffing it in his mouth and grabbing his backpack to head towards the door.

Grandine almost choked as she swallowed her food and stood up. "Natsu! You can't go yet, you have to take Lucy with you!" She cried out but only got ignored as Grandine scowled and looked towards Lucy. "Lucy, hurry and chase after him!"

"O—oh! Ah, thank you for the meal—I'll be leaving!"

"Bye Lucy, have a lovely day!" Layla smiled as she and everyone else waved goodbye at Lucy who rushed to put her shoes on and grab her backpack.

Stumbling outside, she quickly went out the driveway and looked left and right for the pink-haired male. Noticing his red backpack from afar, she quickly ran after him, huffing and puffing.

"W—wait!" She cried out as she ran down the hill, trying to catch up as she couldn't quiet stop. Stopping in the middle of the road, Lucy bumped right into his back causing him to stumble forward and turn around to throw her a dirty look.

"How could you just suddenly stop like that?"

"Only today," he spoke making her furrow her brows and stare. "only today, we're walking to school together. I don't want anyone seeing us and start thinking shit."

Throwing the male a dirty look, she scoffed. "Fine."

"And don't tell people about us living together."

"Alright."

"Don't even acknowledge me in school."

"I said I got it!"

Giving her a hard stern look, he started to walk once more. "Don't walk to close too me."

Watching how he walked past her, Lucy scoffed and glared him, making a fist with her hand as she just wanted to give him a good knuckle sandwich. "Jackass..." she muttered under her breath as she started to trail behind him, staring at the back of his odd colored head. She flicked him off casually and put it down when he would glance over, cursing him mentally or throwing her limps in the air to show that she really was pissed and just wanted to hit him.

Staring down at her feet, she continued to walk down the long hill until she came face to face with his back once more. Bumping into it, she yelped in surprise and pain as she went beside him and looked up.

"What are you so zoned out about that you keep walking into me?"

"Nothing," she hissed as he continued to stare down at her making her glare right back. "What?" She said when she noticed the look he was giving her. It wasn't a mean look, it was some sort of soft expression that she wondered what he was thinking.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Walk in front of me."

"_What?_" She said once more as if she didn't hear him, furrowing her brows as she leaned in. Natsu scoffed at her behavior and looked away before looking back at her. "I said to walk in front of me. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Geez, make up your mind!"

"You're short." He suddenly said making her gasp and step back, looking at him in shock as he just admitted something shocking. The blonde racked her eyes up and down the body of the jock as he looked down at her, smirking slightly. "Isn't it hard for you to keep up with me? I don't want you to whine and cry about how you were late to school and make my mom get pissed off at me so you walk in front of me and I'll watch you."

Holding back the mean comment and giving him a dirty look, she huffed in annoyance and turned to walk ahead.

Natsu scoffed at her childish behavior and watched her walk away, pausing to notice the bush move and somebody right behind it watch Lucy walk away. He quirked a brow at his odd self as he wore sunglasses and some kind of coat, wearing odd striped socks and black chucks. He watched as he fumbled with his things when he noticed Natsu staring, trying to act if nothing ever happened.

Rolling his eyes, he returned back on walking to school with Lucy in front of him.

—**X**—

Coming into her class, Lucy threw her backpack down on her desk and plopped herself in her seat. Huffing in annoyance, she kicked the corner of her chair and a large pout decorated her beautiful face, her brown orbs staring down at her novel. Levy and Cana exchanged looks as they looked at their friend, leaning in towards her.

"Why do you look so upset, Lucy?"

"Did something happen, Lu-Chan?"

Completely ignoring her two friends, she continued to read as her idiotic childhood friend came into the classroom. Trying to look striking and handsome to others, he puffed his chest and out brushed his hair with a comb but ended up being ignored.

He finally found his precious woman and came rushing over, a large smile on his face as he sat right in front of her.

"Lun-Lun! Good morning!" He sang, grinning widely as Lucy ignored him. Cana scoffed and tapped the desk to try to catch his attention but his eyes were still on Lucy.

"Hey, Dan, let's exchange greetings too."

Dan merely waved at them as he didn't take his eyes off the blonde. "Did you sleep well, last night? How is your mother's friend's house, do you like it?"

With this, it caught Lucy's attention as she slowly raised her head and looked up. Staring right at the male, she hesitated for a bit before nodding. "Uh... it's nice. I like it." She said making Dan gasp in amazement and sigh. "That's great! Where is it?" He tried continuing the conversation making her look back up and awkwardly stare. "Huh?"

"Is it far?"

"Erm... it's maybe... two subway stops? Uh... maybe three?"

"I got it!" Dan shouted, slamming his palms on the desk to grin again. "I'll follow you home after school today and go visit!"

Lucy sputtered and completely flipped her book over in surprise, her eyes wide as her jaw dropped. "W—what? Why?"

Dan scoffed as he echoed her, trying to look tough when he really wasn't. "Do you really think it's acceptable for the guy to not know where his woman lives?" He asked making Lucy glare and take her novel to smack him with it. She scowled at his boyish grin as he started to blurt out nonsense again.

Just then, the teacher came in and made all the students rush to their seats.

—**X**—

Coming upon the vending machines, Lucy let out a sigh of frustration as she inserted her coins to buy a drink. Once it came out, she pulled it out from the hole and held the cold drink against her hot slick sweaty body, a sigh flying out of her lips.

She was going crazy with everything going on and she doesn't know what to do to stop the madness. She just wanted to leave the household since Natsu was just a major ass who doesn't know what to do but bully innocent girls. But every time she just thought of leaving, she would remember her mother who was oh so happy and his loving parents who was the complete opposite of what Natsu was. She didn't know how those two reproduced somebody like _him_.

He was the devil himself and she knew he would be the death of her!

Opening her cold drink, she took a large gulp of it to let out a sigh in relief, a moan escaping her lips as she thought of that jock again.

How could somebody so attractive be so rude?! Where did his rude genes come from?! His mother and father were angel's descent from heaven and there he was a demon descent from hell!

Pursing her lips, she stared at the vending machine as she continued to think about what was going on her life, completely being oblivious to the jock that was approaching her from behind.

Natsu slowly and quietly approached the thinking female as he smirked to himself, wondering what she was doing looking like an airhead.

Coming right behind her, he pressed his hands against her side to jab her making her jerk violently. A squeak came out of her lips and she jumped back, looking at the suspect whom jabbed her to notice it was the demon she was just thinking of.

"N—Natsu!" She sputtered as he nodded in her direction. "Yo."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, I was planning on getting a drink but then someone was blocking it with her body. And the only way to get you to move was probably jab you on the side." He shrugged making her growl and scoff in annoyance. "You could have asked politely."

"Well, you're still blocking the vending machine so I don't know about asking."

Moving away from the machines, she shot him a look of displeasure as he inserted his coins and bought his cool drink.

"What are you doing here, Luigi? It's like, four. School ended an hour ago."

"Why does that concern you? I thought you told me not to acknowledge you in school." She crossed her arms as she pouted, looking away in a cute manner making him quirk a brow. He finished taking a drink from his can and wiped his lip, a small chuckle coming from his mouth. "Yeah, I told _you_ not to acknowledge me but I never said anything about _me_. If I start the conversation, you're allowed to talk back."

Grumbling in annoyance, she kept her distance from the male who only shrugged and started to walk away.

That is, until Lucy remembered she had no idea how to head back home.

"H—hey! Wait!" She shouted after him making him stop and turn back around to give her a look. Lucy fumbled with her can as she flushed in embarrassment. "Do you... want to head home, together?"

"I thought you weren't like any other girl and disliked me?"

"This has nothing to do with that! I just don't know how to go back home!" She cried out as he sighed and took another sip of his drink.

Standing there in silence, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a loud voice came booming down the stairway.

The couple looked to see Dan with Lucy's backpack strapped to his chest and his backpack against his back, rushing down the stairs with a large grin on his face.

"Lu-Lu! There you are—are we heading home now?!"

Natsu, who heard what he said, turned back around and went back to what he was doing to know that Lucy already had someone to go home with. Leaving Lucy to deal with Dan by herself, she was stressed badly as she was forced to have Dan babying her.

* * *

**Notes: **it's supposed to be longer and the scene was supposed to be longer but I don't want the chapter to be longer cause it's already almost 4300 words and that's a bit too much so I hope you liked this part cause I'll have the next one up soon. xD

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	3. Chapter 3

**notes:** because it's my birthday and I really like this story

* * *

Forcing to ditch Dan in the subway and heading back to the school in a taxi, Lucy had no idea _why_ she even came back for that idiotic demon. It started with Dan annoying her and trying to visit her new home but she couldn't since Natsu would probably kill her and she wouldn't want him to see him living with Natsu, anyways. So, she lied about how that was supposed to be her stop and quickly slipped off the subway before the door closed.

She apologized though and headed back and now she was wondering why she came back.

She should just head back home but _why_ did she come back? Both way, she had to head home alone and now there she was, finding the jock nowhere in the school to be forced to walk alone in the dark.

It was a bit creepy and scary but she didn't let that bother her since she knew this was a nice neighborhood.

Natsu assured her and Igneel did too. She had nothing to worry about but why did she have an unpleasant feeling inside her chest as if somebody was following her?

Trying to ignore the feeling, she continued her way back home.

—**X**—

"Natsu! Why didn't you come home with Lucy?" Grandine scolded the male who just came downstairs dressed in comfortable clothes as he gave his mother a look. He didn't reply until he plopped himself on the sofa, looking out the window to stare up at the full moon. "I'm sure she can find her way home."

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"What are you worried about, then?"

"I heard that some crazy men are out there, these days! Flashing young girls and or doing bad things... I'm just worried because Lucy is a pretty young girl!"

Natsu stared down at his carpet floor as he remembered that weird man in the bushes watching Lucy this morning. He did look very suspicious and if he hurt Lucy... that somehow made him a bit upset.

Sitting there in silence, trying to tell his heart to shut up about going out to find her, he couldn't push away this feeling of guilt.

Finally after having a raging war with his mind and heart, he cursed and stood up, ruffling his odd colored hair to head towards the door.

"I'll be back," he murmured before leaving the house. Grandine unknowingly had a smirk on her face as she fed Romeo some fruits.

She knew he cared about her.

—**X**—

Finding a familiar pathway down a hill, Lucy realized it's the street to where her house was. Thanking god for not letting her get kidnapped or raped along the way, she started to walk down the street until she felt like someone was right behind her.

Stopping in her tracks, she tried listening to any footsteps but didn't hear anything but the night coming alive.

Trying to ignore the feeling, she went back to walking and went back to having that feeling of somebody following her, again.

Hating the feel of the uneasiness, she quickly turned around to scream in surprise. Screaming, caused the male who was following her to scream with her, the two both jumping in surprise.

It seemed all comical and weird as they stared at each other after screaming their lungs out. And Lucy couldn't help but feel nothing but wonder in her body to see the male dressed in a funky outfit following her. _This_ is what she was scared of all this time? He looked like a clown with his large afro!

Snickering slightly, Lucy placed her palm against her lips and bit back the smirk.

"Uh... hi there?"

"H—hi."

"Erm, why are you following me?"

It seemed like a normal conversation but it turned into a different direction when he suddenly fumbled with his coat, making her smile drop and her eyes widen.

"N—no! Wait, no!" She cried out as he was about to take her coat off. He paused and quirked a brow at her as she sputtered. "Y—you can't do this to me. I'm only seventeen!"

"That's the point." He said as he was just about to open his coat again but Lucy cried out making him stop again. "Wait, wait, wait! Sir, please! You don't have to do this."

"Girl, just look at it."

"No, I can't!"

"Just look at it!" He said as Lucy threw her hands in the air, closing her eyes. "No! Don't do this!"

Just as he slipped off his coat and pulled his sides apart, he flashed her making her catch a glimpse of _something_. Just then, something covered her eyes and everything went dark for her as something spun her around and pushed her against something warm. She felt something slip around her and she opened her eyes to see she was pressed against somebody's chest.

Looking up at the person, she gasped in realization as it was the one and only, Natsu Dragneel looking as stunning as ever.

He had a stern look on his face and when he glanced down at her, he flashed a heart-warming grin making her breath hitch. He turned back to look at the person once again and he gave that same stern look again which could have anyone running for the hills.

And that's exactly what the culprit did as he re-did his coat and ran away before he did something like call the cops.

Natsu only scoffed and muttered a simple, _pussy_ under his breath before looking down at the blonde who only continued to stare up at him in awe. He offered a smile and pulled away, leaving her cold and alone as he started to walk away.

He held something in his hands and it left Lucy wondering until she realized he was walking further and further away, the blonde quickly rushing to come to his side.

She flushed and fiddled with her bag as she glanced over at his direction. "Did you... go looking for me because you were worried?"

"Worried my ass," he scoffed making her frown. "I just happened to pass by you while shopping for some drinks." He said as he held the plastic bag up showing that he bought some juice pouches.

Lucy pouted and scoffed herself. "That's ironic since your timing was perfect..."

"Let's just call it bad luck."

Giving him that scowl and dirty look once again, she ignored him the rest of the way home.

—**X**—

Sitting in her room and tapping away in her computer, she groaned out loud and leaned back against her chair, a pout forming on her lips.

She loved writing and all but this five page essay was complete _bullshit_. She didn't understand why writing was such an important thing in high school—she's been doing it since she was young and now, being a senior, it was much harder. Huffing in frustration and making a face, she decided she was going to have some kind of break.

Just then, a knock on the door caught her attention and pried her from her computer.

"Coming!" Lucy sang as she went over to open the door, surprised to see Natsu's mother standing there with a tray full of food and sweets. "Why don't you take a break and eat some of this?" She suggested as Lucy gasped. "Thank you so much!"

Coming inside the room and placing the tray down on the mini table, she sat herself down and looked at Lucy who starred in awe.

She picked up the fork and ate bit of the icing that was on the cupcake.

"You're working so hard at this hour, Lucy... and your mother is too at your bakery." Grandine sighed sadly, placing her palm against her cheek as Lucy laughed and shook her head. "No, no, it's okay!"

"My sons rarely do anything but watch TV, play on their phones, or play sports..."

"Not to be rude but isn't sports something you're supposed to be proud of, Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Yes, it is, I am proud of my son but how what about academics?!" She shouted making Lucy jump in her spot. "What about going to a good college, finding a job, and setting his goals straight?! He can't be a soccer player or football player forever!"

Laughing to herself, Lucy nodded in Grandine's direction as the woman huffed in frustration.

"That's nice of you and all but you can't always baby Natsu."

"Baby?" Grandine echoed, suddenly becoming still as she stared at the ground. "Baby!"

"E—eh?"

"Do you want to see Natsu's baby pictures?!" Grandine shouted enthusiastically as Lucy watched her rush out of her room before she even got the chance to respond. Sitting in her seat for a moment, trying to process everything, Grandine came back with an album in her hands and she shut the door.

Climbing on her bed, she pat the place right next to her as Lucy also climbed in.

Grandine handed the album towards Lucy and the blonde immediately opened it, scanning each and every picture to gasp and coo at. "He's so cute... what happened to him?"

"He became into sports."

Laughing to herself, she flipped the page and kept looking at the pictures until she came upon a picture where Natsu was dressed in a pink dress holding a wand in the air. A golden crown was laid on his fluffy pink hair and he made some sort of pouty face making him extra cuter.

Lucy just wanted to pick him up, her eyes wide.

"I—is this really Natsu?"

"Yep! This is Natsu, entirely. I have another album of Romeo too—weren't they cute?!" Grandine squealed as Lucy agreed, the two having the entire night to squeal about baby Natsu.

* * *

Coming into class that next morning, Lucy was had a smug smirk on her face as she kept having giggle attacks. Friends and classmates gave her looks of worry and confusion as she entered and sat down, burying her head into her arms to laugh into them.

Levy and Cana once again, exchanged looks and approached the blonde.

"Hey, Lucy, what's up?"

"Why are you laughing so much?"

"I—I'm laughing?" Lucy replied, still shaking in her seat as she giggled softly. "I'm not laughing!"

"Lucy, we know how weird you are and all but wow, what is wrong with you."

The blonde just shook her head and continued to laugh silently by herself as Levy and Cana tried figuring out what was so funny.

Just then, the class became utterly silent as a certain jock came and stood by the doorway. His dark orbs scanned across the room with an unreadable expression on his face and when he found his target, he stared at her.

Once realizing that the classroom wasn't as loud as it was, Lucy stopped laughing and looked up in confusion. She eyed each and every one of her classmates until her eyes fell on a certain classmate.

Standing by the doorway, he gave her a stare and pointed at her, curling his fingers towards him to make her raise her brow.

He pulled away from the crowded doorway as he huffed and waited, Lucy slowly making her way towards him.

Once she approached him, he turned back around and sighed in frustration.

"Go grab your gym clothes."

"My... gym clothes?" She asked but she didn't get a response. She only received a hard cold look and she quickly nodded, returning back to her seat to have everyone murmur and whisper about her. Most of them looked a bit frightened for her but then a lot of them were pretty jealous that the famous Natsu Dragneel was speaking to _her_.

Grabbing her gym clothes, she stared at the clothing of it until she noticed that this wasn't _hers_.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she pulled the tab and looked down at it to notice it had Natsu's name instead of hers.

"Hurry up!" She heard Natsu shout from outside making her click her tongue in disapproval and file out of the classroom, following the male out of the school and to somewhere quiet.

They ended up in the backyard by the large oak tree. Benches and flowers were here and there and Natsu thought nobody would judge them if he was there.

Scowling, he snatched the pair of gym clothes from her hands and handed hers to her.

"This is _so_ annoying." He hissed, looking around in frustration. "I bet my mom did this on purpose."

"You could have just worn it." Lucy shrugged as she held onto hers tightly. This caught his attention as his dark orbs shifted to look at her, a look of disbelief on his face. "_What?_"

"I mean, if it's so annoying, you could have just worn mine. Who cares if you wear a girl's gym clothes? You're familiar with girl clothes."

She couldn't hold back the smirk on her face as Natsu looked a bit taken back. He furrowed his brows and glanced back down at her gym clothes to her face, wondering what she meant by that. He didn't question it though as she giggled and suddenly pulled something out of her school shirt pocket.

Presenting a photo towards the male, Natsu stared at it in wide eyes.

"Cute, huh?" Lucy said, looking at him and back at the baby picture of the male, a wide grin on her face. "I found it yesterday."

His eyes darted from Lucy to the photo until he reached for it, Lucy being too fast for him to pull it away.

"Where'd you get that from?!" He shouted as Lucy squealed and started to run around, Natsu chasing right after her. Waving her hand in the air, she ran from place to place to dodge the jock who tried stealing the photo from her. "Give me that back, damn it! That's _mine!_"

"Not anymore!"

"Give it to me!" He groaned as he tried snatching it from her hands but Lucy pulled away, screaming. "No!"

"Give it!"

Squealing and running around for a few more minutes, she stopped right by the oak tree and panted, holding her hand up. "Wait, wait—I'll give it to you... under one condition."

"Condition?" He echoed, panting lightly as Lucy nodded. "I want you to be a bit nicer to me."

"Why would I—?"

"Hey guys! Look!" Lucy cried out as she turned around and waved the photo in the air to the windows where her classmates all watched, face pressed against the glass. Natsu panicked and quickly shoved her against the tree making her yelp and wince in pain as he growled.

He trapped her between his arms as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her pale faced colored in pink.

"Lucy Heartfillia," he sighed, looking at her with an unpleasant look. "You're really low, aren't you?"

"What?"

"If you didn't know, we're in some war right now. If I become nice to you, I'm basically giving up so that's a win for you... how do you expect me to do this with this war going on?"

"Well... obviously if you become nice, I'll become nice too so... it's a win-win situation."

"You're just trying to say this because you want me to become fond of you, don't you?" He said making her look away and scoff slightly. "As if... it wouldn't hurt to be nice to your _house-mate_ and _classmate_, asshole." She hissed out making him sigh and shake his head.

Staring down at the space between them for a moment, he looked up at her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped slightly, the male smirking at her stunned face.

"Fine, I'll be nice. But don't come crying to me that I should return to my old self again because that's _not_ going to happen."

"Well, I'm looking forward to this. I don't even know if you have a nice side, devil."

"And what are you, some kind of angel?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm the angel and you're devil. It's simple as that," she smirked smugly at him making him scoff and roll his eyes, pulling away to run his hand through his hair. "Fine, give me my picture back and we'll call it even."

Smiling to herself, she handed the photo back towards the jock and stepped away from the tree.

Just then, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a surprise hug making her yelp.

"W—what do you think you're doing?!"

"Have a _lovely_ day, angel! I hope you have a beautiful day full of sunshine and rainbows and—"

"This isn't being nice! This is creepy!" Lucy shouted as he pulled away and scoffed, crossing his arms. "What? Do you want a kiss then?"

"In your fucking dreams!"

—**X**—

"Hey, Lucy, let's go home together!"

Lucy jumped in her seat as she heard the shout and voice of the male she would least expected that from. Slowly turning her head and looking over at the doorway, she noticed Dan, her little fan-boy grinning at her. He came over to her desk and slammed his palms against her desk making her jump. "Can we go home together, today?!"

"U—uh, no! You can't!" She cried out making Dan raise his brow at her. "And why not?"

"Because! Uh, because uh..." The blonde stammered as she couldn't think of a legit reason why he couldn't follow her home. Her eyes darted from place to place as she tried finding a reason.

When looking outside, she suddenly saw her school's lacrosse boys outside, making her remember that there was a game today.

"I'm going to the lacrosse game! Yeah, I'm going to the lacrosse game!"

"Lacrosse game?" Dan echoed, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the blonde. "Why?"

"Because... because, uh, Levy-Chan wanted to!"

"I don't want to—"Levy started to say but Lucy quickly covered her mouth, laughing nervously. "Levy-Chan, you're so silly!"

"Oh... well, if you're going, I'll go too, Lu-tan!"

Mentally cursing herself, Lucy started to cry mentally as the final bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom leaving Levy, Dan, and Lucy all alone.

Where was Cana when she needed her?!

"Let's go to the game, Lu-tan! Maybe we can get some good seats!"

"E—eh?!" Lucy cried out as Dan dragged her out. Lucy quickly grabbed Levy before they were taken away and that was how the three ended up at Fairy Tail's boy's lacrosse game. She honestly didn't like sports and wasn't really into watching them either. She didn't know anything but the simple rules of football or soccer but never really lacrosse or some other sport. Watching them looked pretty hard and stuff but imagining _playing_ the sport sounded like a pain.

"Who's even on the lacrosse team?" Levy asked, novel still in hand as Lucy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Most of the popular jocks and couple others." Dan answered making the two girls look at him in awe. He only pushed his chest out and smirked to himself, nodding proudly.

"How do you even play lacrosse?"

"I don't know... like miniature tennis?" Levy answered, looking how the boys trailed out and saw the sticks and gear they wore. They looked pretty attractive and Lucy noticed a certain boy that had a great body and beautiful golden stick. His helmet covered his face which stopped her from knowing who he was abut that didn't stop Lucy from drooling.

Maybe, lacrosse wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Continuing to stare at the certain player with the number twenty six attached to his back, she tried figuring him out. His body structure... it kind of seemed familiar. Was it Gray Fullbuster? No, that wasn't him—Gray was less buff than that. Maybe Laxus Dreyar? No, Laxus wasn't that small... who in the world was twenty-six?

Noticing a scarlet-haired female down there by the track with them, she stood up and leaned against the railing, ignoring Dan's shouts of _be careful!_

"Hello? Excuse me! Miss with the red hair?"

Immediately, the student turned around and gave Lucy a look as the blonde smiled. "Uh, hi, are you the manager?"

"Why yes, I am." She said proudly, puffing out her chest slightly while smiling. Lucy only giggled at her actions and made her come closer as she leaned down. "By any chance... do you know who number twenty-six is on your team?"

"Number twenty-six?" She echoed, turning around to take a glance as she nodded. "Twenty-six is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy sputtered as she almost lost her balance and fell off the bleachers.

"E—excuse me? Did you say—?"

"Yes, Natsu Dragneel. The male with pink hair and goofy grin? Yes, number twenty-six is Natsu Dragneel and number seventeen is Gray Fullbuster and number thirty one is Laxus Dreyar. Four is Gajeel Redfox, ninteen is Jellal Fernandes, six is Yuki—"

"T—thank you!" Lucy shouted, trying to make her stop as Erza paused, looking over at Lucy who smiled weakly. "Thank you, I just, uh, wanted to know who twenty-six was."

"Anytime—what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. And you are?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet. You're the one who's house fell down during the storm a week ago, right?" She asked making Lucy flush and nod shyly. "Y—yeah... that's me."

"Well, I hope all is well, Lucy." Erza offered a smile as Lucy couldn't help but smile back. "How come I've never seen you around before, Lucy? What class are you? Are you a senior?"

"Yes, I am. I just don't attend sport games or do much but y'know, read and stuff." Lucy shrugged carelessly, her face flaming up in embarrassment as Erza just recognized her as a loser. If _Erza Scarlet, _Senior president didn't know who she was—she seriously needed to come out of the rock she was living under.

Suddenly, Erza smiled widely and crossed her arms over her chest, looking as if she realized something.

"Do you want to help me manage boy's varsity lacrosse?"

"E—eh?" The blonde squeaked, obviously taken back by the request as the red head nodded. "Come help me!"

"B—but I don't know how to—?"

"Oh it's easy! I'll teach you before the game starts, c'mon!" She cried out in joy as she grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the bleachers. Lucy, who only could cry out in surprise, was dragged all the way down and towards the track where a table and chairs were set out on.

Staring at the table and tuning out Dan's cries, she looked at the stat book.

"Okay, it's very simple. All you do in the stat book is write down who scored a goal, who attempted to score a goal, and what penalties. They're really simple so you actually have to watch. And during breaks or quarters, you just fill the water bottles and hand it to them. Seems easy, huh?"

"Uh... am I _allowed_ to help? Don't I need to sign up or uh, something?"

"No, no. You just tell the coach you want to help and you're officially manager!" Erza said happily as she handed Lucy the pencil. "Why don't you write down their names and I'll go fill water?"

Without having the chance to reply to her, Lucy watched how her new scarlet-haired friend walked away towards the bench where the water cooler was.

How was she supposed to do this? Why did she even agree? No, she didn't, she was forced to. But Erza seem so nice and stuff... she really wanted to help and who was she to reject a request from Erza Scarlet? She was popular, beautiful, nice, and friendly. She wasn't in the spot to reject friends.

Sighing, she sat herself down on the fold out chair and took the roster to start writing down the boy's name, number, and position.

To her surprise, Natsu _was_ number twenty-six on the team.

Since when did he play lacrosse? She should have known this...

"Hey, you." A sudden voice said making her look up. She noticed it was a lacrosse boy and she furrowed her brows as she couldn't quiet see the face clearly because of the helmet over his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked and she now realized it wasn't any lacrosse boy. It was _Natsu_ and he was _talking _to _her!_

"Uh... well, err, it's was a last resort."

"What?"

"Dan wanted to follow me home and I made some bullshit excuse up about attending the lacrosse game and I thought he would give up after that but he suggested we go together and he's up there—"Lucy turned around to point where Levy and Dan were before turning back. "and I met Erza, your manager, and she wanted me to help her manage you guys so she forcibly brought me down from the bleachers and made me write this down—and by the way I have _no_ clue what I'm doing—so looks like I'm manager for now?"

Offering an awkward smile, Natsu furrowed his brow and huffed slightly as his eyes darted from her to the bleachers.

"Are you talking about your stupid little fan-boy?"

"Yes... and don't call him that. He has a name."

"That junior needs to learn his place. Who does he think he is following a senior around like a lost puppy-dog? And worst of all, he's a _guy_. He's a fucking pussy and it makes him look like a mama's boy." He scoffed making Lucy scowl at his rude behavior. "Stop it. Dan has it hard too—he's basically like my younger brother. I've known him since he was born and we're really close."

"Great, great," he said. "do you tell him when your period starts and what you eat for lunch every day, too?"

"I thought we had an agreement you'll be nice."

"I'm nice to _you_. We made a deal I'll be nice to _you_, _not_ him." He said, leaning against his lacrosse stick as he placed his hand on his hip and crossed his foot. "Anyways, he's annoying and pisses me off."

"What has he ever done to you?"

"Called me an inconsiderate bastard 'cause I wouldn't donate money to your stupid fundraiser." Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes at Lucy who rolled her eyes with him. "Did you tell him about us living together?"

"No way! I didn't tell anyone so you better not tell anyone either! My reputation will be ruined!"

"You don't have a reputation, loser." He snorted, giving her a look as Lucy gawked at him, her cheeks flushing again. "S—shut up! The _deal?!_"

"Oops, my bad. Err, this is teasing, y'know? Friend's do it. Wait—never mind, you wouldn't know. You don't have friends—"

"Jeez! You're _such_ a douchebag!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands in the air as Natsu laughed and flinched in surprise, backing away slightly. "I'm kidding, Luce."

"_Luce?_" She echoed, venom laced between her words as it sounded pretty deadly. Natsu cringed and gave her a look of worry as she shot him yet another dirty look. "What the hell is _Luce?_"

"It's like a pet-name."

"Don't give me pet-names! My name is _Lucy_. _Not_ Luce or weirdo or blondie or anything else you want to call me!" She threw her hands in the air once more, hissing at the pink-haired jock who rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll call you whatever I want, _Luce_." He emphasized her pet-name making her shoot up and knock over the light plastic table over.

Being the quick male he was, Natsu jerked his foot away before it fell on it and gave her a look of awe.

"You saw that? Yeah, _magic_. I'm quick, baby, yeah, that's right, _I'm fast._" He gasped dramatically as he started to walk away, waving his hands around making her roll her eyes and round the corner to pick the table back.

Once it was up on it's legs again, Lucy went back to writing as she was too busy talking to Natsu to finish her job.

Just then, the devil came back and placed his palm on top of her golden head.

"Let's head home together, today. After school."

"Ew, why?"

"I'm feeling generous." He shrugged, placing his mouth guard back into his mouth. "And it's going to be dark so it's safer to go home with me." He said, sounding a bit awkward with the mouth-guard in his mouth but Lucy seemed to understand. "Why? Is somebody worried?"

He just scoffed. "Yeah right. My moms going to blow a fuse if I let you walk home alone in the dark again. I actually _want_ to live till eighty."

"Whatever. Good luck—_loser_."

"That's you, loser. I'm the popular jock, if you forgot." He smirked, jogging away as Lucy huffed and pouted.

He was a complete _ass_.

* * *

**notes: **lacrosse is an american sport concerning sticks with small nets and small rubber balls. it's fun and when guys play it, it's supersuper_super_ hot.  
just because i miss lacrosse season and natsu playing lacrosse... is muy bueno.

looks like you guys like this story a lot—leave a review on how you liked this one. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Lucy Heartfillia has some kind of thing with Natsu Dragneel!"

"What?! No way! How'd she get to talk to him?"

"I think he paid her to sleep with her."

"Probably."

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling a whore?! Lucy ain't no whore so you better watch your mouth if you know what good for ya!" Cana yelled at the two students who were gossiping making them scurry off in a hurry. "That's right! Run away you cowards! Run like the pussies you are!"

"Cana _stop_ being so loud and annoying." Levy hissed as she looked around to see if they were attracting anymore necessary attention. Cana whipped her head around to glare at Levy. "Who are you calling loud and annoying?!"

"It's too early for this, Cana, please." Lucy whined as she came trolling in behind her, all three of them making their way to their respected classroom.

Cana merely clicked her tongue in disapproval as she readjusted her strap on her shoulder, flicking her brown hair to the side. "Those fucker think they can go and push you around? Not on my watch!" She scolded making Lucy sigh and smiled softly. "Thanks Cana but really, don't cause more trouble than there already is."

"But really... I kind of want to know, too." Levy piped in making her raise a brow. "Know what?"

"What's going on between you and Natsu."

"E—eh?" Lucy blinked in surprise, looking at the two. "What's going on between us?"

"Yeah," Cana agreed as she leaned in. "From not acknowledging and not knowing about each other's presence to speaking like long-lost friends—what is this?"

Lucy frowned slightly as she tilted her head to the side. She couldn't possibly tell them... Natsu and her had an agreement! She couldn't break such a promise but then again, these two are her best friends since her childhood years. She trusted them with all her heart; they knew her secrets and she knew theirs. It shouldn't be a promise telling _two people—_

_"_Alright, I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret, okay?" She whispered, bringing her voice down to a hush as Cana and Levy leaned in to listen to it. They were back up against some kind of corner as Lucy looked around to see if anyone was listening to looking. When the coast was clear, she took in a deep breath and looked her best friends dead in the eyes. "You know... when I told you about how I was going to live with my mama's friend's family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... uh, apparently, _Natsu_ is mama's friend's son... so..."

"Wait," Levy cried out. "Does this mean you and him—?!"

"Yes, shhh! Ah! Somebody might hear—guys, _please_. Natsu will _skin me alive_ if he finds out I told somebody!"

"You're living with him, Lucy! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Because I couldn't! Stop being so loud!" Lucy whined and cried out as she looked around to see if anyone was listening. Luckily, nobody was as they just looked like idiots in the corner screaming. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Is the house large?" Levy asked, ignoring her plea as Lucy blinked in confusion. She slowly nodded and agreed, "uh, yeah."

"Is the family nice?"

"Yes, they are."

"Where's the house at?"

Lucy pursed her lips and stared at her friends, wondering why they were asking such questions. Then, it hit her as her eyes widen and she gasped. "You two are trying to come over, aren't you?!" She cried out, failing her arms around as she rejected the idea. "You can't! Absolutely not!" The blonde cried out, making her arms into a large X as Cana and Levy whined. "And why can't we?"

"Natsu will _kill me!_ I finally got him to be nice—I can't have him bullying me, again!"

"C'mon, we promise we'll just take a peek and go!"

"Yeah, we promise!"

Huffing at her friends' sincerity, she wasn't sure if they were just saying that to go look at the house or they were being honest. Either way, she had a bad feeling about this. What would Natsu say if he found out?"

"Mmgh... _fine_. But just a peek and you guys have to head home, alright?"

"Deal!"

—**X**—

"Dude, did you go to the latest baseball game? I heard we totally crushed Blue Pegasus."

"We always beat Blue Pegasus—it really isn't a surprise." Natsu said in pure boredom, picking at his lunch tray as his friends and other people he didn't really care about spoke about such things. Gray, who was sitting next to him, noticed how he was acting and nudged him slightly. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he spat, popping a french fry into his mouth. "just bored."

"Natsu," Lisanna cooed, grasping his arm as she pressed herself against his side. "why so bored? Join in our conversation!"

"Nah," he said, not even glancing at the Cheerleader as he continued to pick and eat his lunch. Lisanna, who just got rejected, pouted and fumed as she went back to her conversations with her friends.

Suddenly, two males came right up to the jock table, snickering and smirking as they caught their attention. "Hey... Hey Natsu!" One called making him quirk his brow and look at the two. "Is it true?"

"It's what true?"

"That you paid Lucy Heartfillia to sleep with you?"

Natsu's entire body went cold as his expression turned dark. He stood up in a fast pace and grabbed a fist-full of one of the male's shirt and glared. "Where are you hearing this from?" He spat into the male's face who looked utterly scared, his entire face growing white. The other male reeled back in fear as Natsu brought the student closer. "_Answer me_."

"I—I—I heard it from my friend! I—It's all over the school! I was just s—seeing if it was true! Please don't hurt me!"

"All over the school?" He echoed, his face scrunched up in a confused manner as he let the student go. They immediately scrambled to their feet and ran out of there before they got pummeled by the jock.

"Who's this Lucy chick you're sleeping with, Natsu?" Laxus asked as he voiced the question everyone at the table was wondering about. Natsu shot the blonde look as he made some sort of face. "I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Then what's up with those boys?"

"I don't know," he lied, his body growing frantic as he tried thinking of someway to stop the rumors.

He looked to his side when he saw Lisanna grab his arm, his dark eyes boring into her blue ones. "Natsu, what's going on?"

"Mind your business. I gotta go," he wiggled her off as he grabbed his backpack and lunch-tray to quickly go throw his leftovers away and leave the cafeteria. The entire jock table stared in confusion and wonder as they watched Natsu leave in a hurry.

* * *

Levy and Cana stood side-by-side as they stared up at the large house just up the hill. Lucy stood right behind them as the three gazed at the house in awe.

"_T—that's_ the house?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded as she eyed the house for a moment before grabbing the arms of her friends. "Now that you know—can you two leave before Natsu comes home and throws a fit?" She asked but got ignored as they yanked their arms away from her grasp and walked even closer.

Lucy gasped and followed them as they seem to just take in the beauty of the lovely home. "Guys! Please—save me and just leave!"

"Damn... this house is large."

"They're loaded, aren't they?"

"C'mon guys, just leave already!" She whined as she looked up and down the street to see if Natsu was coming. She tried pulling her friends away from the house but she completely froze when she heard the door open and Grandine's voice come from the house.

"Lucy!" She called out as she came down the stairs. "Is that you?"

Coming down the stairway and presenting herself in a casual sundress with her long blue hair tied in a high pony-tail, she eyed the blonde high school student. "Ah, you're home early."

"Y—yes... I'm home." Lucy bowed respectfully as she mumbled most of the greeting. Grandine smiled and giggled, stepping closer to realized Lucy wasn't alone. She eyed the other two high schoolers who awkwardly shifted against each other, trying hard not to look up at the beauty in front of them. They bowed respectfully and greeted the woman as Grandine smiled at them, noticing how nervous they seemed. "Your friends, Lucy?"

"A—ah... yes... they were just curious on where I was living now so I brought them... they're about to leave now, though! Bye, friends! Have a safe trip home!"

"Leaving? Oh, you guys should come inside!" Grandine suggested making the three high schoolers look at her in shock. "E—eh?"

"I just made some fresh strawberry smoothies! You should come inside and have some before you leave! Come on, have some!" Grandine said cheerfully as she reached forward and grabbed their wrists making them blink in surprise.

Taking them inside the home with a wide grin and playful attitude, she dragged the two inside leaving Lucy worrying about what was going to happen next.

—**X**—

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked as Grandine just told her about something making her burst into fits of giggles. Levy and Cana were seat right next to her as they drank the smoothie Grandine spoke about early, all four of them having a blast when suddenly the door opened and shut, leaving the girls quiet oblivious to it.

"Aren't you all having a blast?"

Turning around, they all realized the famous pink-haired jock stood by the door, an expression on his face that looked like he shouldn't be mess with.

"Ah, Natsu, welcome home!" Grandine said happily as she offered him a wide-grin as Natsu brushed the greeting away, his dark eyes landing on the blonde.

"After I specifically said not to tell anyone... you do it anyways, don't you?"

"Ah... well... you see—" Lucy trailed off, smiling sheepishly as she looked away in embarrassment making Natsu huff. "Natsu, don't blame her. _I_ told them to come inside! See, it seems like people actually live in this house now! But you see... these friends here asked me if I was your sister, not your mother! Isn't that appalling?!" The blue-haired woman let out a cute laugh as she blushed slightly making the three students offer a smile as Natsu completely ignored her.

"Lucy Heartfillia... are you testing me right now?"

"What?"

"I thought I told you to stop being such an eyesore. Stop being such a bother!" He raised his voice making Lucy look down in her lap, a frown decorating her beautiful face. "How far are you trying to go? Get your shit together and stop being so annoying!"

Grandine suddenly stood up in her seat and shot her son a dirty look. "What do you think you're doing? _I_ invited them in, _I_ did everything—why are you snapping at Lucy for?"

"You too, mom!" Natsu snapped making Grandine scowl and cross her arms over her chest. "I demand you to stop trying to butt into our lives."

"Who are you to tell me to do this?"

"So you're saying you rather ruin your children's life than listen to them?"

At this, Grandine bit her tongue and let out a loud sigh as she looked away in irritation. She planted her hands on her hips and looked back at her son. "I heard about what you said to her about not acknowledging one another... what's so bad about telling people you live together?"

Letting out a sigh, Natsu merely shot Lucy a look before disappearing upstairs.

Just then, Cana and Levy both stood up with their belongings, trying to quietly slip away before another outburst come from the male. "Well... we better be going, now. Thank you so much for everything, Mrs. Dragneel." Levy said as the two bowed respectfully but Grandine frowned and stopped the two. She flashed a pretty smile and held them close. "Why don't you stay for dinner, hm?"

"Ah, well—"

"Come on, stay for dinner! Who cares about that grumpy jock, hm?" Grandine begged, pouting slightly as Levy and Cana exchanged looks. Suddenly, the blue-haired woman clasped her hands together and gasped as if she just remembered something important. Looking back at the two high school girls, she grinned.

"We're going to beach this weekend—you two should come with us!"

At this, Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Natsu's mother in shock. Cana and Levy looked pretty baffled as they exchanged looks of confusion and worry as Lucy put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Uh... we don't have a free day off this week..."

"Who cares if you miss _one day?_ Come on, let's go together, hm? You two can just prepare your cute little swimsuits and I'll take care of everything else! Oh pretty please?" She begged, giving the two a frown and a pout as Levy and Cana agreed happily.

Lucy could only worry about Natsu as they all talked about the upcoming beach trip.

—**X**—

That same day after Cana and Levy left, night fell and Lucy was in her room preparing for the beach trip and studying. Trying to take a break, she exited her room and decided to use the bathroom when Natsu just came out, a fresh towel on his wet hair as he came out shirtless.

The two stopped in their tracks to stare at each other but Natsu decided to ignore her as he walked past, leaving her frowning.

Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, the jock turned around and stopped her from entering. "Listen to me closely."

Turning to face him again, she watched as he made a straight face which looked like he was angry. "Living this world, I have something I just hate with a dear passion. Girls like you who think they're all that when they're not—_idiots_ who don't listen to others but themselves because they're selfish. You act like you understand and say that you do but you really don't. People like you who annoy and bother people without realizing."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

_ "Don't_ make me repeat my words!" He snapped making her shrink in fear. "What I said earlier weren't just empty feelings. What I said, was all true."

Walking away towards his room, he shut his door and left the blonde in the hallway all alone and broken. She leaned against the wall to the bathroom as she felt the tears brimming in her eyes, her vision blurring as she sniffled her feelings away.

"What an ass..."

* * *

The next morning, dressed in his school clothes, Natsu came down the stairs to see all sorts of luggage on the ground. Cana and Levy were also in his home with Grandine trying on varies of sunhats as he eyed them confused, trying to process everything in his head when the two girls offered a shy hi. Grandine turned around once realizing her son was present, a large smile decorating her face. "Natsu! You should hurry and put your things down and get dressed!"

"Dressed? Dressed for what?"

"We're going on a three day two night camping trip at the beach!" She announced making him furrow his brows in confusion. "The beach? What about school?"

"I already called in saying we're going on vacation a bit early! Hurry!"

Just then, the door opened and Lucy came running in, slipping slightly when her slippers didn't quiet get enough friction. She offered a shy smile to Natsu as she looked at her friends and Grandine. "Erm, they said to hurry and come out."

"See? Hurry and get changed, Natsu!"

"But—"

Just then, the doorbell rang making all of them look towards the door. With Lucy opening it, the blonde was surprised to see a white-haired student standing there with a beach bag in her arms and a wicked smile on her face.

"Hi Natsu! Mind if I join in on the fun?"

* * *

**notes: **sort chap this time. i hope you enjoyed it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the tight van, Levy, Cana, Lucy, Grandine, Lisanna, Romeo, and Natsu were all in the RV in a circle, quietly sitting next to one another as Igneel and Layla were up front driving. Lisanna was basically glued up next to Natsu while he had his earphone blasting music and scrolling down his social media while Grandine just shot Lisanna dirty looks. Lucy looked completely awkward as did everyone else as Lisanna suddenly gasped, standing up to try and grab something from the top shelf right above Lucy. Kneeing the blonde by the legs, she tried to get through making Lucy cringe and Grandine glare at the female as she brought down a bowl of watermelon.

"Hey, Natsu, do you want some watermelon? I cut them into nice squares so it's easy to eat!"

"We have _plenty_ of watermelon in the cooler, sweetheart." Grandine said bitterly as Lisanna looked her way. "Oh well, but mine are really sweet! They're sweet as honey!"

"A watermelon is called a watermelon because it tastes like it... if watermelon tasted like honey, then it wouldn't be watermelon, now would it?"

Looking away from the woman, Lisanna felt defeated as Natsu glanced over at his mother who basically spat the entire sentence out at the cheerleader. He bit back the smirk as the entire van exchanged uneasy looks.

"Uhm... uh, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you find out about us going to the beach?" Levy asked making Lisanna quirk her brows at the short blue-haired teen. Looking away, she hummed and bit back a smirk. "Well... uh... word gets around." She said as she remembered how in art they were talking about it while she hid behind the desk and ease-dropped.

Innocently looking around the RV as if she was interested, her blue eyes suddenly caught on a machine right behind Lucy and Grandine.

"Oh my, you have a karaoke machine?! Natsu, do you want to sing as we go?"

"Sing? We don't have time for loud mischief like that," Grandine snarled making Lisanna frown and look down at her lap as Lucy suddenly spoke. "How about... we play chain game?" She suggested making Lisanna scoff and look away smugly. "Chain game? Why chain game? How stupid to suggest that." She said making Lucy frown but Grandine suddenly clasped her hands together and grinned. "Chain gameI love that game! Sounds like fun—lets play!"

"Wait, wait!" Cana suddenly said making everyone look over at her. "How do you exactly _play _chain game?"

"Well, uh, let's see. Like a chain, you keep it going. Within a category or such like if it's animal, you continue going on and on till there's no more left."

"Levy, start it!" Grandine suddenly said, pointing at the highschooler who blinked in surprise, looking at the older woman. "E—eh..? Me?"

"Yes, go on. Choose a category."

"Erm... celebrities!"

"Alright, Cana you start us off!"

"U—uh... Dave Franco!"

"Romeo!"

"Jennifer Lawrence."

"Natsu!" Grandine shouted making the male blink and pull one of his headphones out of his ear as he looked over at his mother. "What? We're actually playing this game?" He asked making her smile and nod, pointing at him. "Go on. Do it or losers have to pay consequence."

"Uh, Ariana Grande?"

"Lucy!"

"H—huh? Celebrity? I don't know that many..." Lucy frowned, trying to think of some as she wasn't really into social media like that. All she knew about was Dave Franco since Cana was basically obsessed with that male. She listened to a lot of music but she didn't really pay attention to the artists either... she was screwed. "Four seconds, Lucy!"

"A—ah?! Erm, wait!" She cried out as they started to count down making her try and think of somebody famous.

Somebody famous in the school? Popular jock?!

"Natsu Dragneel!" She suddenly shouted out, acting like it was an accomplishment when everyone became silent and stared at Lucy who now realized her mistake. She looked around to notice they were all giggling and smirking, making her blush as she looked directly at Natsu who was full-on smirking at her.

"You suggested this game so you can say my name, didn't you?" He snickered making her shake her head. "N—no way! I just... I just thought of you since you're popular at school..."

"Yeah right."

—**X**—

Arriving at their camp location, the adults were all setting up as the kids got suited up to go play in the waters. A tent was set up for the males and the RV was left for the girls to sleep.

Finishing the set-up, Grandine, Layla, and Igneel all sat down at the small picnic table to take a quick drink of their fresh smoothie Grandine packed.

"Mm, it's such a nice day today."

"We picked a great day to come," Igneel agreed as the three laughed and spoke to once another like old times. Just then, the RV door opened and Lisanna came out wearing a lavender bikini that pushed her breasts up and showed over her cleavage. She had a small towel-like coverage wrapped around her waists as it showed over her long creamy legs making Grandine give a dirty look while Layla quirked her brows at her fashion sense.

Lucy, Levy, and Cana all trailed out as well, Lucy holding a tube with her. Levy wore a orange top with a white skirt-like swim bottom while Cana wore her favorite green and orange stripped swimsuit. Lucy wore a pink bikini with bright yellow stars scattered all about as her blonde locks were pulled back into two pig tails.

"Wow, Lucy, you look great!"

"Lucy, you're the cutest!" Grandine cheered as Igneel chuckled. "Nice star bikini."

Blushing slightly, Lucy took in the praise as Levy suddenly nudged the blonde, making her attention shift where Levy pointed. Her eyes almost bulged out of her eye-sockets when she witnessed the beautiful body of Natsu Dragneel. He was all tan and muscles and she just wanted to run her hands all over him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Grandine called out to her two sons, making Romeo and Natsu look over.

"Natsu, isn't Lucy's bikini very pretty?" She cooed as Natsu glanced at Lucy who blushed and tried covering herself with her tube as he went back to scrolling down his phone. "She looks like a child with her star bikini."

Scowling at his rude blunt self, she regret saying he had a gorgeous body.

"What's this? You use a tube, Lucy-Nee? _I_ don't even use a tube." Romeo said making Lucy smile sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, I can't swim well you see..."

"How embarrassing," Lisanna teased, placing her hand over her mouth as she judged her up and down as Lucy shot her a look. "Well, at least you have a good body. C'mon, Natsu! Let's go swim!" Lisanna said, going over towards the jock as she grabbed his arm and physically dragged him to the waters as Romeo tagged along.

The three stared at how Lisanna clutched onto his arm tightly as Natsu looked a bit annoyed.

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Cana jumped in Lucy's line of vision to stop her from staring as she grinned. "C'mon, ignore those two! Let's go in the water!"

"Yeah, come on, Lu-Chan. Ignore him," Levy joined in as the two linked arms with the blonde and dragged her away as Lucy sighed, her eyes still glued on the couple.

How come that was Lisanna instead of her?

—**X**—

"Kids! Come and eat some watermelon! Lucy! Natsu! C'mon!" Grandine shouted as she ushered the kids over as Levy and Cana rushed back while Lisanna went back with Natsu in tow. Lucy sighed and grabbed her tube to head back but stopped when Romeo suddenly called her, the blonde turning around to see Romeo smirking at her teasingly. "Lucy the bimbo!"

"Bimbo? Who do you think you're calling a bimbo?" Lucy said, shooting him a playful glare as he snickered and stuck his tongue out. "Lucy the bimbo who can't even swim! Bimbo, bimbo!"

"Hey! How dare you disrespect your elder?"

"Biiimbo!" Romeo said as Lucy growl and threw her tube down, chasing right after him as he ran from her. "Hey, get back here brat!"

"Bimbo! Bimbo who can't swim!"

"Hey!"

Chasing Romeo around the unused boat and around people, Lucy chased him all the way to the water as Romeo smirked and stood in the shallow part. "Hah! You can't catch me here! You can't even swim without your tube!"

"You're turning into your brother, now!" She growled as she stomped her foot on the ground while she crossed her arms, huffing in irritation as Romeo laughed and stuck his tongue out towards her.

Suddenly, Romeo threw his arms in the air in alarm as a large wave crashed against him and made him go underwater. He held his breath and threw his arms in the air to signal he was drowning and needed help but Lucy didn't get the message as she scoffed and smirked. "Pretending to drown? I'm not falling for that one!" She said as she watched how he continued to gurgle and throw his arms in the air. "C'mon, you gotta do better than that if you think you're tricking me to believe you're drowning!"

"H—help!" Romeo finally shouted making Lucy's smile drop and her eyes widen. "W—wait, you're really drowning?!"

"Help!"

Running into the shallow area where the water reached to her knees, Lucy cried out as she knew she wouldn't be able to go further in since she didn't have her tube with her. Turning around and shouting out for anyone to hear her, she threw her arms in the air to catch anyone's attention but they were all too caught up on the watermelon to notice.

"Help! Please! Mama! Levy! Cana! Natsu! Help! Romeo is drowning!"

Screaming with her voice, she tried catching their attention but they only thought they were playing around in the water with one another.

Finally, realizing that they won't notice her, Lucy cursed out-loud and dove right into the deep end where Romeo was throwing his limps around and gurgling out salt-water. But as she reached him and wrapped one of her arms around him, she was caught up in the choppy waves and started to drown herself. Throwing her limps in the air while clutching onto Romeo tightly, she tried screaming for help as she knew if she didn't get help soon, the two will drown.

Feeling the salt-water enter her mouth, she closed her eyes to allow darkness fully absorb her. Just when she was about to slip, she felt two arms encircling around her waists and her head popping back up in the surface as she coughed out the water and whimpered, breathing heavily.

In the distance she can hear Grandine shouting Romeo's name over and over again as she looked up to see Natsu dragging her out of the water.

He looked utterly exhausted and a bit ticked off as he also panted.

"Hold still, will you?!" He shouted as she clutched onto the wet fabric that was his shirt as the two stumbled and fell to the ground. Lying on the hot sand breathing hard, he looked up at the clear blue sky as he felt Lucy pressed against him, her head on his chest as she whimpered and cried. Looking down at the blonde, Natsu could only groan and thank god for giving him enough time to save her and Romeo.

"You idiot!"

—**X**—

Spoon-feeding her son hot soup, Grandine looked at Romeo who was shivering and whimpered over time as Igneel came over and placed a blanket over him. The others were scattered cooking dinner as Lucy was also draped in a thick blanket, watching how everyone else helped out while she was forced to stay still and recover.

Natsu was working up the barbecue when Lisanna came over, sitting down next to the male to earn a glance her way.

"Wow, this looks very good! You're such a great cook, Natsu!" She praised as Natsu ignored her, flipping over pickles or meat as it cooked over time.

Grandine noticed how clingy Lisanna was and huffed in annoyance, glancing over at her youngest son before an idea sprout into her mind. "Hey, Natsu?" She said in a sweet sing-song voice making Natsu and Lisanna both look over at the older woman. "Honey, would you please go give Lucy some hot chocolate and or hot soup? I think she would need some."

"Oh, I'll do it!" Lisanna offered but Grandine shook her head. "Oh dear, you don't have to! You can grill the meat. Natsu, can you please?"

"E—eh?" Lisanna squeaked in surprise and confusion as Natsu gave his mother a hard stare but she only smiled. "What are you waiting for? Hurry!"

Huffing in annoyance, Natsu pulled his gloves off and put down his tools before leaving to go grab something warm for the blonde.

Meanwhile, Lucy was by the fire, trying to warm herself as she held onto the blanket tightly against her. She shivered slightly and huffed, trying to come closer to the fire without burning herself when she felt yet another blanket wrap around her small figure.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Layla asked as Lucy flashed a reassuring smile. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, mama," she offered a smile as she looked over at her mother. "I scared you didn't I?"

"Of course you did!" She shouted in a scolding manner as her eyes turned glossy. "I was so scared... my heart is still beating fast in my chest." She said in pure agony as she pressed her palm against her chest making Lucy frown and look at her mother. "I was stuck in the sand with Igneel... playing around and not paying attention to my surroundings and you almost drowned, Lucy!"

"It's okay—I'm safe now."

"Okay?! It's not okay! I almost lost you!" Layla said as she wiped the tears away, sobbing slightly. "I could only watch from the sand as you cried for help and waved her arms around... at that moment, I swear I thought I was in hell, witnessing my one and only daughter drown in the ocean."

Softly crying with her own mother, Lucy had a huge pout on her face as she watched Layla cry. "I'm sorry mama..."

"God, Lucy, I lost your father... I don't need to lose you, too." Layla said as she gently grasped her hand in hers and kissed her palms, trying to stop crying as Lucy felt her heart break inside her chest.

Watching how her mother broke down in front of her, the scene was cut short when somebody cleared their throat and made the blondes look up.

Noticing how it was Natsu, Layla sniffled and wiped her tears away, standing up. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

"No, no... it's okay, take your time. Do you want to drink some hot chocolate?" He offered the mug towards Lucy who nodded and happily took in in her hands as Layla pulled away. Offering a smile, she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Thank you, Natsu... Thank you for saving her. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there?"

"It was no problem at all." He smiled softly as Layla smiled back. "In return, I'll make you a breathtaking dinner, hm?"

"That'll be great!"

"Awesome. I'll give you two some time to talk," She said giving Lucy one last look before walking away to help with dinner.

Watching how Layla soon disappeared and joined the rest down by the ground, Natsu turned around and immediately a scowl came on his face. "For a girl who can't swim... you sure have some guts, don't you?"

"Well... what else was I supposed to do? No matter how loud I screamed nobody could hear me..." She said, pouting slightly as she slowly blew on her mug as Natsu scoffed and sat himself down where Layla was seated earlier. Still having that scowl, he gave her a hard look. "You're a troublemaker... a black cat who gives off misfortune wherever she goes." He stated making her frown and look down at her lap as he gave her a scolding. "Ever since I met you... I haven't had one peaceful day!"

"That, _again?_ Will you give it a rest? I'm still sick..." She said as he scoffed. "Sick? You're not sick at all!"

Frowning and feeling bad about herself once more, Natsu sighed and leaned back against his chair, looking up at the dark sparkling sky.

"But," he said making her give him a look. "thanks for saving Romeo."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Forgiven my ass! You could have died and all you care about is being forgiven?!" He snapped once again making her wince and frown once more, looking down at her mug. "You're only screaming because you were worried." She muttered under her breath making him glare. "Worried?! Lucy Heartfillia—!"

"Don't scream at a sick person!"

"You're _not sick!"_

* * *

**notes: **does it seem rushed? kinda does but it's like this in the series too so not much to do... urgh, short chap since it's the beach ep cut short.  
and i'm sorry for making Lisanna the bad person but she was the only one I could find that would fit the spot. :c i like lisanna tbh.

leave a lovely review! c:


	6. Chapter 6

Couple nights later, the Heartfillia family and Dragneel family were all back from the beach and went through with their original schedule. Layla went back to working in her bakery, the kids went to school, Igneel went to work, and Grandine was back at her housewife duties. And also her match-making duties which were getting even more difficult with the way Natsu and Lucy were. They were always having _some_ kind of argument whenever they were near each other and it was horrible.

It was like having a civil war happen right before their eyes and it was unpleasant. Even though she thought the two were going to be a _bit_ more civil after what happened at the beach but it was still the same.

Natsu just teased her more often.

Letting a loud and heavy sigh fly out of her lips, Grandine put down the glass cup she was wiping dry on the counter top to make Lucy glance her way.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Yeah, everything is okay." She lied as she went back on wiping her belongings as Lucy and Romeo eyed her weirdly. "Just a bit bored."

Just then Natsu came down the stairs with his hands shoved in his pockets, the look of boredom and tiredness stretched across his face as he offered a sweet smile to Romeo. When his eyes caught Lucy's, it turned into a cocky smirk making her scowl.

"What's going on, housemaid?"

"Natsu!" Grandine scowled making Lucy roll her eyes as she finished wiping a plate dry as the male went over to the fridge to grab the water to walk over to where they were drying cups to grab one. "Apologize right now, mister."

"She's fine with it, mom. It's called teasing." He said as his eyes flickered towards the blonde as she stuck her tongue out at him making him scoff. "What are you? Five years old?"

"Says the five year old." She shot him a dirty look as he snorted while taking a drink. "Is that your best comeback?"

"What do you want me to do? Go all out?"

"Why not? Let's have a war right here, right now. Bring it, baby." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "What happened to being nice?"

"I'm teasing. That's a nice gesture. It's what friends do."

"We're not friends."

"Did you hear that, mom? I'm trying to be nice and she shot me down so you can't blame me for this one." He snickered as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen as he placed his palm on top of Romeo's head before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Lucy was muttering indecent words under her breath as Grandine eyed the entrance where her son was.

She honestly didn't know what was going on anymore.

Just then, her phone started to ring making her huff and pick it up, placing it against her ear to answer it. "Hello?" She paused to allow the other person to speak and she suddenly got a bright idea, a wide grin spreading across her face as she bit her lip to force it down. "Oh my, really?! Oh my god! I'll be over soon! Yes, yes! Yes! See you soon! Yes, bye-bye!" She quickly hung up as she faked looking worried as she clutched her phone close to her chest. Romeo and Lucy stared at her in confusion as she muttered _oh no_ and _what am I going to do?_ Under her breath.

Quickly running off, she paused right at the bottom of the stairs as Natsu was just half-way up, the male stopping as he watched his mother pace around worried before disappearing into her room.

—**X**—

Putting on matching heels, Grandine had a face-splitting grin on her face as she ushered Romeo to hurry as Lucy and Natsu stood by the door, watching her.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, Lucy! This is urgent so take care of yourselves before we come back and eat dinner, okay?!"

"Y—yes ma'am." Lucy said still a bit confused as she watched how Grandine tugged on Romeo. "Hurry!"

"Why isn't Natsu-Nii coming with us?!"

"Because he needs to study!" She shot him a look as she flashed another smile towards Lucy before quickly dragging Romeo towards her car which she practically threw her son inside. "Don't wait up, honey! Behave and good luck!"

"O—okay..." Lucy muttered as she blew a kiss towards the two high schoolers before driving off leaving the two alone.

Lucy and Natsu both awkwardly stood in the driveway as it was now just the two of them alone in the big empty house for who knows long. It was all quiet and still until Natsu sighed and started to walk away making her stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to go out and buy something to eat." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world making her gasp. "I'll cook for you!" She cried out a bit too enthusiastically as he stared down at her. "Because... I'm grateful..."

"_You?_" He asked as a small scoff came out of his mouth making her frown and playful smack his bicep. "Hey... I'm not the daughter of a great baker and cook for no reason! I'll cook!"

—**X**—

"What a dick... doubting my cooking skills... I'll show him." Lucy muttered under her breath as she flipped through a cooking book full of recipes to make while she cursed and angrily spoke to herself.

She suddenly stopped when a meal caught her eyes, her hands reaching down to pick the book up and read the title and description.

"Hawaiian Locomoco?" She read out loud as her hazel orbs went from left to right. "_Nice and warm rice with chewy beef drenched in gravy sauce... with the yoke from the egg as sauce for the beef, this is really a great and easy family dinner meal..._" She stared at the picture for a good second or two before a smile broke out on her lips.

"Alright, Natsu Dragneel, prepare to be blown away."

* * *

Sitting at Layla's bakery with fresh bread and pastries everywhere, the family was all seated around a counter as they happily drank tea and smoothies, eating the lovely and delicious creations.

"What... this is the _super urgent_ meeting you had to attend?" Romeo asked as Grandine smirked and took a large sip of her fresh smoothie. "Yes... isn't mommy a great actor? The lady down the street called and she must be _so_ confused from what I said to her!"

"Well you suddenly called me over—I thought something happened!" Igneel said as he was eating as well, dressed in his suit as his blazer hung from the chair as his sleeves were rolled up. Grandine only giggled as she pulled a piece of bread off the pastry.

Suddenly, Igneel pointed at Layla making her lean in and smile. "Lucy is seriously a great gal."

"Yes, Lucy is amazing! She is a great woman with much strength!"

Layla merely giggled and blushed embarrassed as she got all the great praise from her childhood friends. The adults all laughed together and returned to eating once more when Grandine suddenly got a glimpse of a picture hung on the wall right by the register. She recognized Layla and small Lucy with another man standing right next to her, a protective hand clamped on Layla's and Lucy's shoulder.

Layla realized what she was staring at and smiled as she remembered that day. "Oh, that day was when I first inherited this place from my mother. Though, she wasn't there at that moment, Jude and Lucy was there. We took it right in front of this store and I think Lucy was about the age... four?"

"Do you ever think about getting re-married, Lay?" Igneel asked making her blink and look away in uneasiness as she shrugged. She offered a small smile as she looked back at the red-haired male. "If a guy like you comes around, I'm sure I would, Iggy."

"Stop flirting with me, Lay." Igneel teased as the adults all started to laugh once more making Romeo feel a bit uncomfortable.

"But really... what are you going to do when Lucy gets married? You'll be so lonely." Grandine said as Layla perked up. "Married? Well... I don't know about that but... of course... she'll want to be independent and leave me..."

Suddenly Grandine looked like she got a great idea and gasped, looking over at her husband and back at Layla. "Lonely? You can just live with us!"

"H—huh?"

"Hmm? Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"Erm," Igneel sounded a bit uneasy as he exchanged looks with Layla as Grandine giggled. "It'll be fun!"

"I mean... I guess so... but then Lucy would be all alone with Natsu."

Grandine suddenly giggled and covered her palm with her hands, offering a sly smile towards the two others. "Purposely... I left the two alone back at home." She said making Layla and Igneel both tense up at the comment as they exchanged looks once more. "Geez, those two always fighting and arguing... I got so sick of it... I heard... if you just leave a couple alone together for a while... _everything_ get's sorted out with time." She winked making the two awkwardly look away.

Igneel coughed awkwardly and scowled slightly as he reached over and placed his palms on the side of Romeo's head to block out hearing.

* * *

Coming down the stairs, Natsu had a scowl on his face as he rounded the corner of where his kitchen and living room connected.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Are you going to feed me or not—?!" He started to say but stopped as the smoke started to suffocate him making him cough and cover his mouth and nose. Lucy suddenly backed away and dropped her spatula as Natsu's scream scared her, her eyes wide as she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hey," he coughed as he tried waving the smoke away. "what the hell are you doing?"

"Erm... sorry... I kind of uh, burnt the meat just a... _tad_ bit... just a tad." She smiled nervously as Natsu gave her a bewildered look.

Soon, the couple was seated down at the dinner table with a sloppy burnt meat and sticky rice on a plate. It didn't look editable and Lucy awkwardly sat across from Natsu as he stared down at his plate of food. He looked a bit irked and disturbed by the creation on his plate.

"What..." he spoke as he rubbed the temple. "is this horrendous piece of crap called anyways?"

Realizing he was speaking to her, she looked up and bit her lip. "H—Hawaiian Locomoco..."

"Hawaiian _what?_"

"Loco... moco..."

Offering a glance towards the female, he picked up his fork and stabbed through the burnt meat as he picked it up and showed the blonde how dark it was. "Do you call this _slightly _burnt?" He asked as Lucy silently stared down her plate, jumping in her spot as he dropped his fork making it clash with the glass plate. "This isn't even rice... it's more like rice cake."

Leaning in to observe his plate, she glanced up at him. "What? You don't like rice cake?"

"Hey!" He stood up, slamming his palms against the table making her reel back and flinch. "Do you expect me to _eat _this?"

Looking down at her own plate of food, Lucy frowned and felt bad as he sighed and grabbed hers and his plate, dumping the food out in the trashcan before putting the plates back in the sink.

"Wash the plates for me while I cook." He ordered making her look up in surprise as he went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs. Soon, he was beating them with a fork while he started to heat up the pan.

As Lucy re-washed the dishes and dried them, them to the pink-haired jock who surprisingly, knew how to cook.

He poured some beaten eggs into the fry pan as a sizzling sound was heard, soon putting in some sliced up ham in the middle of the egg to fold the flaps and make an omelet. He grabbed the plate he used earlier and placed the omelet into the plate, going on to do the second one.

In matter of minutes, he was done and he placed two plates full of omelet and a side of fresh salad at the table.

Lucy came over with the jar full of water and placed it right between them as she witnessed the perfectly made omelet that was right in front of her. She glanced at the male who sat in front of her as he was already eating, the blonde sitting down to stare in awe.

"Wow... it's actually looks amazing... I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't and I don't."

"But you just did,"

"I can make easy things like these. And I only can make breakfast foods so it doesn't really count," he said as he eyed the blonde in front of him who took her spoon and carefully cut her omelet corner off to put it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with amazement as the flavors burst in her mouth, her taste buds tingling. "Mmm... this is good! How'd you make this? You made the eggs perfectly and it didn't even take you thirty minutes!"

"It's because I'm talented." He answered as he grabbed his cup of water and took of sip of it. "and smart."

"You're not smart."

"That's why I can cook better than you."

"Who says you need brains to cook?"

"You need to know the correct temperatures and what mixes with what, stupid. That's why you burnt all your food." He scoffed making her scowl at him. "And you say not to doubt you because you're the daughter of a baker and cook."

Ignoring the last comment, she smiled at him. "So, I guess my mom is pretty smart since she's a great cook!" She giggled as she was about to eat more until she realized something. "Wait... does this mean Dan is smart, too?"

At this, Natsu stopped doing whatever he was doing to finally look up at the female in front of him correctly.

"Dan is a very good cook, too!"

He scoffed as he continued to eye her, absentmindedly stabbing his omelet. "Good cook my ass..."

"No, I'm serious!" She frowned at his mean comment as she eyed Natsu seriously. "At one of the school festivals, Dan had a food stand and he sold a lot of rice dumping soup! It was _so_ good."

"Hey," he stopped her making her pause and raise a brow. "how is rice dumpling soup cooking?"

"Making those is much harder! People like those more. His dumplings were _on point_ and his rice cakes were so soft and chewy! His soup _just_ had the correct amount of salt and pepper and gosh, it was one of the greatest rice dumping soups I had—"

Suddenly, Natsu tossed down his spoon on the table making Lucy stop and jump in her seat, her eyes wide as he shot her a glare.

He stood up and grabbed his plate making her quirk a brow. "You're already done? You didn't even eat all of it!" She said as he suddenly reached forward and grabbed her plate, too. "Hey! I'm not finished! I only had one bite!" She cried out as he walked over to the full sink and tossed the plates in the sink as he scowled towards her. "Wash the dishes and scrub the ashes away." He ordered before walking away making her frown and pout as she sucked on her spoon.

"But I really just had one bite..."

—**X**—

Sitting on her queen-sized pink bed, Lucy let out a sigh as she just got off the phone with her friend making her stretch her limps and let out a moan as her bone cracked.

It was almost eleven and nobody was home, yet. It was still her and Natsu and it was so far, pretty fun. They didn't fight as much as she thought they would since they were either in their rooms or anywhere else but together. Though, it was still pretty weird when he suddenly got pissed off and threw their dinner into the sink when she spoke about Dan's cooking.

Why did he act like that in the first place?

Deciding to brush it off, she decided to get ready for bed and read a bit of her novel that she got from Levy couple days ago. She was in a real interesting part and she was excited to read it some more. But as she went over to her desk to get it, she realized it wasn't there making her body run cold.

"Where did I put that? Oh my god, if somebody sees that book... I'm dead." She muttered as she started to frantically look around, picking up books and papers to see if it was there but it wasn't making her freak out.

"Shit, where is it?!" She cried out as she tried thinking of some place it could be. She only had it upstairs since that's where the adults really don't come and she only read it in her room or the bathroom.

"Bathroom!" She gasped as she opened her door and ran over to the bathroom to see if it was there but she realized that it wasn't making her face pale and her legs tremble. "Please don't tell me he took it." She muttered as she closed her eyes shut and prayed to whoever was up there that it wasn't him.

Tiptoeing towards his closed door, Lucy slowly and quietly opened his door to peek in the room. The nightlight was on and the said male was seated on his couch, his back towards her as he looked down at something that was on his lap.

She once again, prayed it wasn't her book since her book choices weren't really... kid-material.

And as if somebody hated her, Natsu suddenly raised his arms to stretch and Lucy got the glimpse of her book in his hands and she cried out making him turn around and look at the blonde who was gawking at him.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked as she ran inside and tried snatching the book from his hands but he was faster and pulled it away before she grabbed it. Her fingertip brushed against it and it was gone as she face-planted on his sofa, her body bent awkwardly as Natsu stared at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?! What are _you_ doing?! You don't go reading people's books! This is _mine!_" Lucy shouted as she stood up and tried grabbing the book from him once more but he easily moved his arm away as she moved her body and threw her arms around. "Stop! This is mine!"

"Oh, this porno book, you mean?"

"It's not a porno book!" She cried out as her face exploded in flames making him smirk. "If it's not a porno book, why are you blushing so hard?"

"I—I don't know! It's not a porno book!"

"Yeah?" He asked as he quirked a brow at her blushing figure before he cleared his throat and looked down, reading a sentence. "_My core was aching for him as he traced his finger pads against my milky flesh, goose bumps following his trail. I could already feel his hard-on and the fact that we were trusting our tongues against each other didn't make it—"_

"STOP!" Lucy screamed as she tried grabbing the book from him once more as he started to laugh and move the book out of her reach.

Soon, she was shoving her breasts into his face making him growl and grab her wrist, yanking her towards the other side of the couch as she yelped in surprise. She looked up at the male above her as her eyes were wide as dinner plates, her body growing numb as she felt how _close_ this jock was to her and what kind of position they were in.

"Hey Heartfillia... what kind of books do you own?"

"W—w—why does it concern you?"

"Do you buy these kinds of books for some sort of pleasure? Do you imagine somebody is doing these kinds of things to you while reading?" He asked in a low husky voice as he leaned down closer making her cheeks flare up and her head turn sideways. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"W—why are you doing this?"

"Why? Thought you wanted this, Luce." He smirked as he noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "That's why you're here. And that's why you have this book with _my_ name on the back."

"W—what?!" She cried out as she whipped her head to look at him as he snickered and flipped to the last page to show it really did say his name with a bunch of hearts around it. It wasn't even her handwriting and she _knew_ Levy put her up to this.

She took a mental note to go kill her, later.

"T—that wasn't me! I—it was—!"

"Stop lying," he cut her off as he leaned in even closer. "you know it was you."

"I—it's not like that, really!"

"Really? C'mon... it's just the two of us in this house... we can make a lot of noise if you want." He smirked making her stiffen up. One hand was placed on his shoulder as another clutched the front of her shirt, watching how he got even closer and closer towards her face making her eyes flicker down at her lips before his eyes. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she swore she saw faint.

"N—Natsu... wait! I think—I think we should, uh, I think we should accurately date first before we, uh, y'know..."

"Accurately?" He repeated as he started to grin, amused. "What kind of person _accurately_ dates? Who says that?"

Natsu pulled away from said girl and stood up, chuckling as he went over towards the single chair in the corner and sat down. He soon burst into laughter as Lucy sat up and blushed in embarrassment, biting down on her lip as she realized this was just a set up.

"Accurately... who the hell dates _accurately_?" He asked himself as he started to laugh even more making Lucy quickly stand up and bolt out of there.

She quickly shut his door and pressed her back against it as her face was still flaming hot, her heart racing as she wondered if that actually happened. Her eyes flickered towards the staircase when she realized somebody was standing there and she quickly ran to her room as Romeo stared at her in wonder.

He then went to his shared room and opened the door to see his older brother reading some kind of book in the corner of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lucy-Nee? Her face was red as a tomato!"

"Was she really?" He asked, pretending he didn't even know about it. "I wonder what happened." He smirked to himself before he went back to reading the lovely interesting book.

* * *

**notes: **I'm still really mad about how I can't upload any new stories and I'm thinking about moving accounts... what do you guys think? :I  
anyways, I really hope you guys loved this chapter because I did. :) sorry for the long wait, I hope you're doing great!

Leave a lovely review. ;* x


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucy, really, since because of your smart mind and amazing grades, you have a choice to go anywhere. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have such a smart and beautiful lady at their college." Ultear, Lucy's homeroom teacher, said smiling widely as she held transcripts in her hands. "It's your choice, really. You can go anywhere you like."

"Thank you Miss Ultear but I think I need some time figuring this out."

"Take as long as you need. You still have a couple weeks left before exams then it's going to be October. Graduation is also right around the corner." She said making Lucy nod in response as Ultear sighed and organized the many papers she had on her desk. "Just make sure to choose you top five schools, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

—**X**—

"Magnolia University?"

"Yeah! I was thinking of Magnolia Uni or maybe Fiore Uni... Those two are my top two."

"Why? Lucy, you could go to much better schools!"

"Well, it's just that I don't want to go far away from home." The blonde shrugged making Cana and Levy exchange looks as they surrounded the blonde at the small table, passing around milkshakes and small cheeseburgers. "And I don't really know what to study, anyways. You two should come with me!" Lucy said excitedly making Levy hum. "I just might. I heard Magnolia University has a pretty good library with a good literature teacher."

"What about you Cana?!"

"I don't know," the brunette answered honestly. "I'm not really good in studying nor have any thought of attending College."

"But Cana—"Levy started to say but the brunette just waved her off, looking around to see if anyone was looking before pulling the top off her milkshake cup. "I don't even have the slightest idea of what I want to be when I'm older." She said as she poured in some vodka to her drink as she re-closed the top and mixed it around with her straw. "Besides, I can always become a stripper."

"Cana!" Lucy scolded as Levy rolled her eyes, the two throwing the drunkette dirty looks.

"Geez, whatever. You two are so uptight and smart and I'm always down here," Cana whined as she grabbed a cheeseburger and unwrapped it, about to take a bite of it when a hand grabbed it from her grip and bit into it. "Hey!"

"Look at you—you're always drinking or eating. Lay off some!" Dan scowled as Cana shot him a dirty look, throwing a fist in the air as she snatched the burger back.

"I eat and drink all the time because I get pissed off!"

"Cana..." Lucy frowned, reaching over to comfort her but she jerked her hand away before they could get the contact.

"I was wondering where you were. Usually you're always around whenever Lucy is here." Levy joked making Lucy nudged her as Dan threw a look towards Levy before looking back at Lucy.

Cana scoffed as she bit into the burger, mouth full of food as she pointed at the male. "How do you always know where we are? Did you put some kind of tracking device in her or something? How come you're always popping up like a ghost?"

"Wow, do you guys still not know?" Dan asked looking at the two in disappointment as Lucy silently sipped on her milkshake. "Lucy here," a wide grin decorated his face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as his loud voice boomed through the place. "is my life navigator. We're connected because we're meant for one another!"

"Life navigator my _ass_." Cana hissed as Dan looked at her in disbelief. "Oh yeah, hey, where did you dump your little posse of losers? I don't see them floating around anywhere."

"They all went to interviews and or study for the exam."

"Aw, how cool!" Cana said in fake enthusiasm as she clasped her hands together. "What school are they being interviewed at? The University of Clowns?"

"What was that? You want to go?" Dan hissed raising his palm up to look threatening but Cana shot him a glare, lifting her fist up towards his face. "What? What?"

"Hey... wait," Levy said making the three stop and look over at the bookworm who was looking at something in the other direction, her brows furrowed. "Isn't that... Natsu over there?" She asked making Lucy's eyes widen and her follow her gaze to where he was on the other side of the café sitting with some guy.

It looked like it was some kind of interview and all of them stood up to go try and listen.

"What kind of school would want _him?_ He's dumb!" Cana scoffed as she continued to sip on her spiked drink and eat her cheeseburger as Lucy sighed. "Believe it or not, Natsu got a lot of sports scholarships to multiple colleges for him to play there... he's pretty much set." The blonde said making the two females stare in surprise. "Though, I don't know where he's planning on going."

"He's a jock—he's probably going to go to a school whose sports team is well-known."

"I suppose..." Lucy muttered as she stared at the couple by the corner, wondering what they were talking about.

What was she going to do when the two finally leave for college?

—**X**—

Sitting in her room with stacks of papers and transcripts and other materials she needed to fill out, Lucy felt a bit sadden to know that she will be graduating from high school very soon. And to think she was going to part with many of her friends and attend some College somewhere else, it was also heartbreaking as well. She didn't even know which school to attend to.

She had many schools ready to take her in within a heartbeat but what could she study? What could she do? Should she pursued her dream of becoming an author or just not attend College at all and travel like she always wanted to do?

She wondered where Natsu would be attending school, too.

Letting out a loud sigh, the blonde lied down on her pink Princess bed as she stared up at her ceiling in wonder.

"Hey, you alright? What's with the heavy sighing?" Natsu asked from outside her room, a fresh towel around his neck as his pink-hair dripped water. "You good?"

"Yeah just... thinking about College, y'know?"

"I guess." He shrugged as he was about to walk away but stopped when he heard Lucy call his name out.

"What school are you going to?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked quirking a brow at her making her blush and shrug. "Why? Is somebody going to miss me?" He teased making her scowl and glare at him as she crossed her arms. "Fine, don't tell me! I don't care!" She waved him off making him smile slightly as he sighed. "I don't know," he answered honestly as he leaned against the doorframe drying his hair. "What school are you thinking about? Did you even gain any scholarships?"

"I got a few in literature or history here and there. I'm planning on attending Magnolia or Fiore University."

"Why there?" He asked furrowing his brows as Lucy looked at him in wonder.

"They're good schools—"

"Yeah, that's the point." He said, cutting her off mid-sentence as he readjusted his posture against the doorframe. "They're good schools but you're not the one to attend some school like that. You're smart and you could attend some smart-ass school like Edolas or somewhere like that. You don't deserve '_good schools'_, you deserve a _great _school."

Staring up at the jock with wide eyes, she didn't know how to respond to that as he squeezed the water out of his hair.

"I... I don't just want to join a good or great school because that's good for me... I want to... I want to do something I like." She answered honestly making Natsu stop whatever he was doing and look at the blonde. "I want to do something fun and something I would enjoy. Something that I would want to be proud of."

"How do you know if you like something?"

"Y'know..." she murmured slightly as she placed her hand on her chest. "if like... your heart gets that nice throbbing feeling."

Natsu quirked a brow at her as he mirrored her actions, placing his palm against his chest as he listened to the bookworm who was now smiling softly at him.

"My mama says that every time she's baking, she still gets that throbbing feeling inside her chest. Even after doing it for almost twenty years."

Feeling slightly touched by her choice of words, Natsu had no idea how to respond to that so instead, he grinned.

* * *

Nights later, the blonde approached the male who just finished his nightly shower, the look of pure happiness on her face as he stood in front of her in wonder and confusion.

"I decided," she spoke softly and slowly as Natsu stared. "I'm attending Magnolia University and joining their arts program."

And just like that, she went back into her room without another word leaving Natsu standing there in pure silence.

* * *

"Did you make it into Magnolia University, Lucy?" Grandine asked eyes wide as she looked at the blonde who was wiping the plates and bowls that Grandine just finished washing. "Did you?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded. "yes, I did."

"Congratulations!" She cried out making Lucy jump in surprise, almost dropping the glass china as Grandine came over and hugged her tightly. "I am _so_ proud of you, Lucy!" She said, squishing the youngling in her arms making Lucy awkwardly stand there. "G—Grandine... uh, we—we went over this last night." Lucy said awkwardly as the blue-haired beauty laughed and waved her off, going back to helping her dry the bowls and plates. "I know. I just didn't want to present this to you without an actual reason because I couldn't do it yesterday."

"What is it?"

"This." The woman grinned as she handed Lucy an envelope making her eye it curiously before taking it and carefully opening it.

Once she opened it, she realized it was tickets to a musical.

"I—I never seen a musical before!" The blonde gasped as she couldn't help but feel happiness bubble deep inside her. "Thank you so much!"

"They're this upcoming Friday. I'll meet you in front of the theater, okay?" She said as she tapped the tickets gently with her pointer finger making Lucy smile widely and nod excitedly. "Okay!"

* * *

Standing in front of the theater dressed in a red pea coat, black leggings, and black heel boots, the blonde looked around for Natsu's mother whom she had a date with that night. She clutched onto the tickets as if he life depended on it and she kept checking her phone to check the time or to see if she had received any notice from Grandine.

Letting out a sigh, the blonde kept looking around the large theater until she felt her phone going off, her eyes widening as she answered it and placed her phone against her ear. "Where are you, now?"

"_Oh Lucy, what am I going to do?!" _Grandine cried out from the other line making Lucy frown. _"There is so much traffic I think I might miss some of the musical!"_

"_Oh... I see... that's a shame."_

"_How about you go in first and I'll come in when I get there? Make sure to leave the ticket up front and I'll be there soon, okay?"_

"Yes ma'am... has a safe drive." Lucy mumbled into the phone in disappointment before ending the call, another heavy sigh flying out of her lips.

She hated being by herself and now she was sure she would have to see the musical by herself as well. It sucked but she knew Grandine would never back down from a promise.

Listening to Grandine's wishes, the blonde left the spare ticket up front before entering the theater to find her seat.

It was dark and a lot of people were they to watch the musical and Lucy couldn't help but excitement bubble up inside her. She's never seen a musical nor have she seen a play before—this was exciting!

As the lights started to dim, the background soundtrack started to play and players came out as they announced their lines. Lights flickered all sorts of colors around the stage and the actors all filed out of the curtains, dancing and going from here to there to go on with the show.

It had the slight mixture of comedy and drama and it always made Lucy giggle at the right times as she practically had her eyes glued to the screen.

Just then, she felt somebody sit beside her and she realized it must be Grandine who finally made it after a quarter of the play was over with. Turning her head to face Grandine and greet her, the blonde was surprised when it wasn't Grandine but instead, her son.

Sitting right besides her in the theater in the dark was the one and only jock, Natsu Dragneel, dressed sort of nicely as he looked like he was on some date. She couldn't peel her eyes off him as she tried seeing if this was true of the dark was playing games on her.

She continued to stare until Natsu realized she was staring at him, the male raising his hand to point at the stage to signal that she should be looking up there and not him.

She listened the first time and looked back on stage but she couldn't keep it long as she turned her head and tried figuring it out if it was him or not.

Natsu had to refocus he attention multiple times and before they knew it, the musical play was over and the entire place was filing out of the auditorium like it was a school assembly.

Once out of the theater, the couple walked side-by-side down the sidewalk as the cold autumn air brushed against their skins.

"What... what are you doing here?" She spoke after a while of walking making Natsu glance her way as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "How'd you know there was a musical going on and I was here?"

"I didn't," he said as Lucy furrowed her brows. "Then how'd you get here—"

"How else would I have?" Natsu scoffed, a bit of annoyance lace in-between his words and he remembered what his mother said to him.

She was the devil himself and he swore she could be some kind of actor. Calling him saying that her date faked on her... how dare she lie to him and say that she was all alone? He should have known better but then again, he didn't mind watching the musical with Lucy and hanging out with her like it.

It was sort of fun.

"Hey... did you decide what College you want to go?" Lucy suddenly said making him shift his attention towards the blonde and sigh. "You have a lot of schools who want you... right?"

"Geez, what is with everyone? College, college, college. That's all they want to talk about nowadays." He sighed in a sort of frustrated tone making her frown slightly as the continued to walk up the side-walk that was lit up brightly. "What's so important about it, anyways?"

"Well, it shows what kind of career you can take when you're finally old enough."

"So, a sports player, huh?" Natsu muttered, asking himself the question rather than the blonde next to him as he sighed heavily. "I'm still deciding."

"But—but exam day is just next week!"

"I know," he shrugged as the two made it to the corner of the place as a vending machine and a toy machine was lined up against each other on the brick wall. The male eyed the toy machine for a bit as he glanced at Lucy to see what her reaction was. She looked a little interested in the dolls that were in the glass case and he finally pulled out some coins out of his pockets to put them in the slot.

Lucy seemed surprised at the gesture as she looked up at the male. "You're going to play?"

"I'm good at these, I swear." He smirked as the game started and he moved the claw around the glass box to find a cute and easy stuffed doll to grab a hold of. Once he found a doll that was easily lying around in there, he pressed the red button and the claw went down. The metal claws grabbed a hold of a red miniature dragon plush keychain as it started to lift it up. Once taking the doll back over to where the hole was, it dropped it in the hole and Natsu bent down to grab it and toss it towards the blonde who eyed him weirdly.

"Aren't you going to take this?" She asked, holding the dragon up towards him making him scoff. "Do you think I played to get that doll for myself?" He said in a harsh tone of voice but Lucy knew he wasn't serious.

Blushing slightly, she held it close against her chest as she was about to follow him wherever he was going but was stopped when she heard a rapid knocking on the glass behind her.

Looking, she noticed it was Dan and his little posse which followed him _everywhere_.

—**X**—

"What?! You two watched a musical _together?!_" Dan cried out as the three sat at a table together right outside some bakery as his little posse sat away from them at another. "What kind of madness is this?!" He looked at Lucy who just looked too happy to even acknowledge his distress as she played around with her dragon plush toy.

Groaning out, the male ran a hand through his dark messy locks. "Lu-Lu, did this bastard try to pull a move on you during the show?" He growled as he glared at Natsu who rolled his eyes as Lucy looked at him in wonder. "Did he like, I don't know, try to grab your hand while you reached for the popcorn or some sort?!"

Natsu snorted in disbelief as Lucy smiled sheepishly towards him. "Uh... Dan... You don't eat popcorn during a musical."

"Oh, you don't?" He said, blinking in surprise when his eyes suddenly caught the red plush dragon doll that she had in her hands. A smile appeared on his face and he pointed at it. "Oh! You bought a doll, Lu-tan?!"

"This doll... Natsu got it for me. In that toy machine over there," she said as she couldn't help but wipe the stupid grin off her face as Natsu smirked proudly at Dan.

Dan looked utterly offended as he looked between the couple in disbelief. "What?!"

"It was a present... for making it in Magnolia."

"A present for making into Magnolia?" Dan echoed, scoffing as he grabbed the doll and waved it in the face of the jock. "You call this a present?! Are you mocking her, bastard?!" He scowled at the pink-haired male who just ignored and rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee which he ordered.

"Hey, I like it," Lucy said making Dan look at her. "besides... you know how hard it is getting a doll from one of those machines."

"Lu-pyon!" The male cried out, shaking his head in disappointment. "What's so hard getting a doll from one of those machines? _Anyone_ could do it!"

"Really? I didn't know that... it's my first time seeing it," the blonde frowned slightly making Dan smirk towards Natsu who once again, rolled his eyes.

The male finished his drink and crumbled the paper cup in his hands before looking around for a trash-can. Once he found one by the corner of the building, he threw it towards it and it went right in making Lucy gawk in surprise.

"Did you see that, Dan? How cool was that?" She gushed slightly making her childhood friend scoff and roll his eyes. "Who can't do that? Look, look, I'll do it, too!" He said as he crumbled his paper cup, looking behind him as the trash-can laid there untouched. He kept it facing his back as he threw the paper cup behind him, making it in just in time as his little posse cried out in joy and Lucy quirk a brow at him in interested.

"Ooh, Dan," she cooed, impressed by his skills. "I didn't know you could do that,"

"Well, now you do," he smirked towards Natsu who smirked right back, accepting the small challenge the two were having right now.

He stood up and walked over towards the table that had trash on top of it, grabbing the empty can to roll it around his palm for a minute before throwing it in the air. Using his body coordination, he raised his right leg and kicked the can as it was about to hit the ground, the metal can hitting the wall before it entering the trash-can making Dan's posse cry out in surprise.

Lucy looked equally impressed as Dan looked pretty perplexed by the idea, feeling embarrassed as his posse even cheered for the other team.

"Hey—hey! Who can't do that?!" He cried out as he stood up as well, grabbing the paper cup that lied on the table as well. "W—watch! I can do it too!" He said as he crumbled the paper cup up and threw it in the air.

Wanting to kick it backwards, he jumped up and missed the paper cup by a lot as he fell backwards and hit the hard cold ground making him cry out in pain.

His posse immediately came to his aid as Lucy started to laugh, unable to hold her laughter as Dan's eyes flicked towards the pink-haired jock that was snickering at his failure.

Somehow, it felt like the two were fighting for her. Surprisingly, Natsu was winning her attention and love.

* * *

**Notes:** I really don't like how the story seems rushed when it's not. I like to follow the playful kiss episodes (mostly) and honestly, its clips of this and that and when I write it out, it seems rushed. I'm sorry, guys! As long as it progresses, right? Hahaha... I hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to leave a lovely review. :) x


	8. Chapter 8

Fixing her bowtie around her neck for the final time, Lucy let out a deep breath as she examined her outfit for that morning. She looked decent and looked almost the same as if she did every day, her favorite blue ribbon tied against her side pony tail and her uniform neat and winkle-free as ever. Her make-up was on point that morning and even her hair didn't put up a fight that morning but she preferred it that way, anyways.

After all, today was the day where would finally stop being a _High School_ student and become a _College_ student.

It was finally graduation day and she was nervous as ever. She was lucky enough to pass her exams and get through all the difficulties getting into a college, now it was just graduation in the way of her upcoming career.

Grabbing the necessary things she needed, she quickly stepped out of her room to be greeted with the male next door, the two staring at each other in surprise.

Awkwardly standing by their doors for a while, Natsu was the first one to move as he took two steps away from his door.

And of course, he was stopped almost immediately.

"W—Wait a minute."

"Yeah?"

"Erm... I just want to ask... what College you are going to. You didn't tell me which exam you took or even which school you got into... so I just... erm... want to know..."She trailed off awkwardly as she tried to make it sound smooth as possible. But with her stammering and uneasiness, it made it sound forced and Natsu couldn't help but guffaw obnoxiously.

She grimaced at his laughter and glanced up at the taller jock. "Well?"

"I'm not telling you," he teased making her frown slightly. "what are you going to do with that information, anyways?"

"I—I just... I don't know, I just—"

"Just what?" He urged her to go on making her feel even more uncomfortable and powerless. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she felt the nervousness subside and anger wash over her, hating how he teased her so shamelessly.

"_Fine!_ I just wanted to know what school you're going to, what's the big deal anyways?! You're so annoying all the time and always tease me about _everything!_ You're such a brat, Natsu!"

"A brat? _Me?_ Who's the one screaming at me because I won't tell her which College I've been accepted to?" He asked, stepping closer towards the blonde to tower over her figure making her glare daggers at him. "That's right, it's _you_ miss prissy."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed out, practically plotting his death there. "Why won't you just tell me? What's so secretive about it?!" She cried out, throwing her arms in the air to emphasis her point. "Don't tell me you didn't even get accepted to a College!"

"What's going on here? Why are you two screaming at each other so early in the morning?! And before graduation, too!" Grandine suddenly joined the scene making the two stop and look over at the woman who was dressed in a nice formal black and white dress. She had her luscious locks in a tight low bun and she had a worried scowl decorating her face. "What's going on?"

"She started it, I didn't." Natsu said, raising his hands up in reasoning as he pointed at the gawking female. "She started to go all batshit on me because I wouldn't tell her which College I got into."

"What?! When did I ever go batshit on you?!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Grandine said as she pushed the two away from each other, a sigh flying out of her lips. "It's almost time to go so Natsu, go down and get ready, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded towards his mother before flashing a knowing smirk at the blonde. "See ya, blondie."

"Why you—!"

"Lucy, ignore him." The older woman said as she stepped in her line of vision making the blonde trail her eyes up the woman before landing on the distress expression. "Getting angry at the time will cause wrinkles and that's not a good thing," she reminded as she put her hands on the shoulders of the blonde to let her cool down. "besides, it's a waste wasting energy on that idiot."

"No kidding," she muttered under her breath before taking in a deep breath to exhale later. "I'm sorry for screaming so early in the morning."

"No, no, it's okay. The entire house is used to it by now but it's still an unpleasant feeling, y'know?" She offered a sweet smile making the blonde cringe at her sickening sweet tone of voice as she picked some lint off her shoulder. "It's alright now. Let's get going, hm?"

"Y—yes ma'am..."

—**X**—

She was nervous. She was definitely nervous. She never been up on stage where everyone watched her and she didn't want to start now. What if she tripped? What if she did something stupid and end up being laughed at by the entire class at the _last day of high school? _She didn't want to be remembered as 'that girl who tripped on stage on graduation'! That would be the worst thing ever!

Practically drenching her clothes in sweat, the blonde couldn't help but bounce her knee up and down and bite her nails nervously.

"Geez, what's up your ass today, Lucy?" Cana asked making her snap her neck towards her. "Cat got yer tongue?"

"Shut up, Cana! I'm nervous, okay?! I never have been on stage before!"

"Hey, you're going to end up tripping if you keep worrying of something stupid like that."

"Just take a couple of deep breaths and don't freak out so much! You're in front of the entire class! You don't want to make a fool out of yourself on the last day!" Levy mocked along with Cana making the blonde cry out and throw her limps in the air to tell them to shut up before she actually did something reckless.

Sometimes, she just hated her friends.

"Hey, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Must you always call me by my full name when you talk to me?" The pink-haired jock asked, glaring slightly as he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence. He was irked he had to sit so close to the idiot and he hated how Dan was graduating early with them—it made it much worse. "What do you want from me?"

"What school did you get accepted to?"

"What's it to you?"

"Can't I know?! I want to make sure you didn't get accepted into the same school as Lu-tan!"

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" He smirked, challenging him making Dan try and stand up in his seat to go over and pick a fight but his posse all calmed him down by grabbing him and shoving him back in his seat.

"You bastard! Come and fight me for Lu-pyon! She's too good for you!"

Snickering at his distress and anger, Natsu found himself grinning at the male sitting five seats down from him. "Too bad she just sees you as a 'little brother.' You don't even stand on the same level as me," he said making Dan cry out in surprise at his words. "so before you even try and start a fight with me, make sure you know where you are, okay?"

"What did you say to me?!" Dan shouted, shooting up in his seat to go and give Natsu a piece of his mind but then the microphone made a noise catching everyone's attention and making the entire place go into a hush.

The principal stood in front on the stage and he offered a wide smile, greeting and thanking everyone for attending.

"This isn't over!" Dan hissed, sitting back down to shoot Natsu a look making him shrug and focus his attention on the man below.

He didn't really pay attention to anything he was saying since it was early and he wasn't interesting in his stupid speech he prepared. He caught a few words such as 'grateful' and 'proud' and 'congratulations' but that was all and he was practically half-asleep during the entire thing. His friends beside him had to nudge him awake multiple times and before he knew it, it was time for the students to receive their High School diploma and they were going by schools.

He peeled his eyes open for this one and he felt a smirk crawl up his face as he heard the principal announce his school.

Standing up, he excused himself and squeezed himself out of his aisle, apologizing to the ones who were in his way. Once he was out, he went down the stairway and stood at the bottom of the stage, standing next to the ones who were attending the same College he was.

And boy was he glad he picked this one because the look on the student's face beside him wanted him to start crying in amusement.

"W—W—what are _you_ doing?!"

"What? They called my school; why else would I be up here?" He questioned quirking his brow making the blonde next to him gawk even more in disbelief. "Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." He snickered making her clamp her mouth shut, the sound of teeth clashing being heard. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I... I didn't think... I didn't think you were attending Magnolia—"

"Well I am so suck it up, Princess." He smirked as the principal called the two up making Natsu start walking up the stairs. Lucy was quick to follow as the couple made their way up the stairs to greet their principal to receive their diploma and hand-shake. Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the grinning male beside her since it was too hard to believe but she couldn't help but feel some sort of joy inside her chest.

She was going to be attending the same College as this guy! Even though she fought with him constantly, she couldn't imagine how lonely she would be without him beside her all the time.

This was probably the reason why he didn't tell her which College he was going to—he wanted to see her reaction.

And she must have looked like an idiot gaping at him like a goldfish out of water.

Now realizing how stupid she must have looked, the blonde flushed from head to toe as she kept her gaze on the ground. How could she ever face him again?! She messed up big time there... and to the idiot who lives under the same roof top as her!

Failing to pay attention to anything around her, the blonde went down the stairs and missed her footing making her tumble down and fall right on top of the jock walking in front of her.

Gasps and screams were heard throughout the auditorium and Lucy knew she would get an ear-full from him, later.

—**X**—

"Geez, Lucy, you were _hilarious_ during the graduation! Hahah! It's was _so_ funny watching you tumble down the stairs on top of Dragneel! God, I wish I've gotten that one on tape!" Cana barked out as she couldn't help but laugh at her friend's distress while Lucy flushed pink from embarrassment. She narrowed her gaze to the floor as Levy and Grandine giggled from besides her. "You'll be known as 'the chick who fell during graduation' at reunions!"

"Cana, geez!" The blonde cried out making her brunette of a friend snicker as Grandine placed a sympatric hand on her shoulder. "Did Romeo leave, too?

"Yes, he did because he said I'm too embarrassing!" She giggled making the three teens cry out in surprise. "And your mother left right after she given you your flowers because she has to attend to the bakery!"

"Ah, I knew that."

"We're really proud of you, Lucy." Grandine offered, smiling widely at her before fixing her gaze on the other two. "Of course, I'm proud of you two, too!"

"Thank you!"

"Ah, by the way, where's Natsu?! I told him we'll be taking pictures!" She cried out, looking all around for her pink-haired son to hunt him down and snap pictures of him.

Most specifically, pictures of him and Lucy, _together_.

"Come on, maybe he's outside!" She suggested making the three graduated students nod and file out of the crowded hallways of the place. They made it out to the front of the place as everyone snapped pictures, cried together, and hugged as if it was their last time seeing each other. Natsu didn't appear to be outside, either, and it made Grandine frown and sigh in frustration.

But soon, her frown was replaced with a wide grin as she clutched her camera close to her chest. "Ah, I wish I was back in school! I want to wear my uniform around, too." She whined making the three girls scoff.

"Really?"

"We just want to hurry and get out of these..."

Suddenly, Lucy was quick to gasp and look directly at the glass windows making everyone else follow her gaze, gasps flying out as well.

A couple the four didn't recognize were having a steamy make-out session making Lucy's face explode into red as Grandine sighed out in happiness. "Now _that's_ how you end your High School years! That's exactly how you're supposed to end it!" She sighed happily, trailing her eyes back at Lucy to notice how red she was.

It somehow reminded her of her son once more and gasped. "That's right, Natsu! Find Natsu!"

"There he is!" Levy pointed out as the four all turned and looked towards the door entrance to see the pink-haired jock holding two bouquets of flowers in one arm and his diploma in his hands. He was speaking with his sport coach and he seemed like he was having a great time till a bunch of girls ran up to him, crying about how they wanted a photo taken with him.

The male looked irked as he bid his coach one last goodbye before walking away somewhere else, leaving the girls hanging and frowning.

"Poor girls..." Grandine sighed, feeling bad for them as she glanced at the girls around her. Lucy also had the same expression as she did while Levy and Cana looked slightly worried, glancing at the blue-haired woman back at Lucy before Cana cried out.

"Hey, isn't that Lisanna Strauss?"

Immediately, the four females looked over at the doorway where Lisanna came rushing over to Natsu, clutching his arm to smile widely. "Natsu, let's take a picture together!" She cried out happily, interrupting his conversation with his friend. "Hurry!" She waved at her friend who held the camera.

Grandine looked beyond annoyed as she threw dirty looks her way, Lucy staring at the couple to see what would happen.

Just as Lisanna leaned against the jock and her friend was about to take the photo, Natsu jerked himself free and walked away as the photo was taken. It left Lisanna dumbfounded as the four giggled at her expression and her rejection.

"Hey Lucy!" Grandine pulled on the arm of the blonde. "Hurry and go ask Natsu for a picture, too!"

"E—eh?" The blonde cried out in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes. "W—why?"

"Because it's graduation!"

"B—But... it's okay... I don't _need_ a picture with him... I don't even want one with—"

"No excuses! Go on and show those girls that you're different from them! Go on! Go!" Grandine nudged the blonde but she stood her ground and shook her head, her golden locks flying everywhere. The blue-haired woman huffed in annoyance and planted a hand on her hip, her other hand holding her camera. "Fine then." She huffed, turning around to grin and cup her palm around her mouth. "Hey, Natsu Dragneel!"

Turning his head to look at the one who called his name, his eyes caught his mother pushing Lucy towards his way, the blonde cautiously approaching him.

His dark eyes followed the blonde who now stood in front of him, a weak smile appearing on her face. "What?" He quirked a brow at her. "Are you going to ask me for a picture, too?"

The blonde glanced over at Grandine who was grinning at her and she slowly nodded, offering a sheepish smile. "Y—yeah..."

"Do you think... you're in the position to ask _me_ for a photo?" He questioned making Lucy's smile slowly drop and her gaze narrow to the ground. She bit down on her lip and felt the embarrassment climb up to her face as she slowly shook her head. Her lips formed a pout and she slowly started to walk away from him as she felt the burning gazes from the girls around, giggles and snickers being heard.

"Sorry—"

"Hey, Lucy Heartfillia." He suddenly called out making the blonde stop and slowly turn around to eye the jock. He tried to look annoyed but the amused expression on his face showed otherwise. He switched the flowers and diploma to his other arm as he held his arm out towards her. "Come here."

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes as he sighed impatiently and grabbed her, pulling her into a side-hug. She felt the warmth of the male beside her and she couldn't help but blushed slightly.

"Happy?" Natsu asked, looking at his mother who gawked, surprised that he even agreed. She quickly nodded and held the camera up, grinning wider than before. "That's perfect! Stay like that, okay?" She said as the girls around them started to murmur and gasp in surprise, Lisanna looking like she was about to faint.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she saw the girls around her crying about how Natsu Dragneel was taking a picture with _her_.

"T—thanks..." Lucy murmured making Natsu smirk, holding her tight against him. "for taking the picture, I mean."

"Hey... gotta remember the day where we graduated high school, right?"

"One..." Grandine sang as Natsu and Lucy both smiled at the camera.

"How come you didn't take it with the other girls then?"

"Two..."

"Because... I like you but I don't like them."

"Three!"

—**X**—

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend... I think I can be your girlfriend!"_

Lucy let out a sigh as she picked at her cup of fruit while her class clapped, sang along, and laughed like they were having the time of her life. After all, it was the last time they were going to be in the same class ever again but that was what was bringing her down. Natsu was also clouding her memories making her feel all weird inside.

What did he mean he liked her and didn't like the girls? He hated her, _they hated each other_.

Blowing some air out to brush the bangs away from her eyes, the blonde was oblivious to her friends staring at her in worry.

Suddenly, loud voices and footsteps were heard behind her and everyone turned to see what it was. Surprisingly, it was their rival class that was full of idiots and jocks, including, Natsu Dragneel.

The blonde's eyes went wide in shock as she gained eye-contact with the jock, a small smirk curling upwards on his lips.

"Ew, what are the nerds doing here?" One said from the class making Cana sneer. "Hey! We don't want you bitch-ass, either!"

"Mister, what is the meaning of this!?" Ultear stood up in her seat, the glare clearly present as she glared at the waiter and the other homeroom teacher, Jellal, who smiled sheepishly. "We don't get along!"

"I—I thought it would be good since you're both part of the same school! Come on, give it a shot!"

"No way!"

"We hate each other!"

Just then, the booming voice of Dan Straight was heard as everyone's attention was fixed towards the small stage up front, the male coming out dressed in a sparkling white dress shirt. His posse wore something similar but with the color red, the male grinning widely. "Hey Lu-Lu... let me sing you a song that I prepare _just_ for you. This is how I feel about you, Lu-tan!" He said but his eyes trailed up making his eyes gain eye-contact with the most irritating person he knew.

His expression turned into anger and surprised as Natsu quirked a brow at him. "Hey! Natsu Dragneel?! What are _you _doing here?!"

Smirking at his reaction, the male shrugged. "Might as well stay, looks like they even prepared us a show." He suggested making everyone quickly agree with the jock, the waiter grinning happily as he seated them all down at the large table.

"Hey, nobody wants you here! Why don't you go home, bastard?!" Dan cried out, trying to go and throw the rosy male out but was stopped as his posse grabbed him and stopped him from doing anything bad. Groaning in annoyance, the male just clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Tch, fine. Let's just start, guys. From the top!" He shouted as music started to play.

The class started to coo and cry out in joy as they clapped along, Dan grinning from ear to ear as he started to sing.

"Have I ever told you, how good it feels to hold you? ...It isn't easy to explain, and though I'm really trying, I think I may start crying... My heart can't wait another day when you touch me I just got to say—! Baby, I love you, baby, I love you! Baby, I love you, come on, baby n-n-now!"

Dancing with the music, Dan's posse twirled around and did some synchronizing dance while their leader sang towards the blonde who looked utterly embarrassed. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die since she was getting all the attention and he was practically professing his love for her just like that. Natsu also looked smug and amused and it made her insides squeeze painfully and she just wanted to quickly get out of there.

Lowering her head to stare down at the edge of the table, the blonde tried her best to keep her attention and presence unknown but when Dan came over singing towards her and grabbed her hand, she knew it was all over.

Unknowingly, Natsu was watching the entire thing and his grin dropped as he watched how he grabbed the blonde who looked utterly uncomfortable.

Scowling at nothing in particular, the pink-haired jock turned around in his seat and ignored the rest of the show.

"Lu-pyon, did you like it?!" Dan cried out soon after his show was done making Lucy awkwardly nod but still keep her gaze on her lap. Dan didn't seem to catch her uneasiness as he gave her a wide grin and sat back down, happily going back to eating as the entire room became quiet.

Just then, Jellal stood up and cleared his throat, a soft smile on his lips. "Class... I am proud to say that I was your homeroom teacher and we always managed to be number one in sports!"

Suddenly, Ultear stood up and cleared her throat loudly, stopping Jellal from speaking any further as he glanced her way. "Class... I am _so_ proud to be your homeroom teacher this year... you guys always were _so_ bright and _so_ cheerful, it made everything much better!"

"Unlike the nerds over there who bury their noses into books all day," Jellal cut in, clearing his throat making Ultear turn around and gawk in surprise. "I am happy to see you guys have lives."

"_Excuse me?"_ Ultear said in pure offense making the blue-haired teacher turn around and quirk a brow at the woman. "No life? Bury our noses into books all day? Unlike your class, my class is actually smart!"

"My class had lives and were very good athletes."

"What's so good about that?! Do you know how great it is to have my students going to top colleges?!"

"Do you know how devastating to have one of my best players go to a poor sport College like Magnolia?"

"Hey, teach," Natsu suddenly spoke up making the attention now shift to him as the male leaned against the back of his chair. "I told you it wasn't like that. I didn't go to Magnolia because of that fool over there," the jock nudged his head towards Lucy making her look pretty offended by that comment. "I went because of my own purposes."

"Hey, Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy cried out in anger and embarrassment as the class giggled at his remark. The pink-haired male turned and looked at the blonde in amusement. "Who are you calling a fool?!"

"Well, who else is a fool here if it isn't you?"

"Look, okay, I know I mess up a lot and I'm not as perfect as you in sports but that doesn't give you a right to boast about your talents like that to me, okay?! You shouldn't boast about talent because that isn't something you achieved from hard word! Must you always look down on me because I can't do anything great like you?"

"I never looked down on you," the male spoke, all joke pushed aside. "you're always looking down on yourself. That's how a person with low self-esteem thinks like."

Laughter filled the air at the jock's words as it made the blonde's face burn hotter than ever.

She threw the dirtiest look she could muster at the rosy male who smirked her way, his eyebrow quirking at her expression. "Asshole... heartless bastard... you're cold-blooded, I swear!"

"If I'm so heartless and cold-blooded... why do you always want to be around me?"

"W—what?"

"Scribbling my name in your books... bothering me about stupid little things... arguing about every little thing that comes between us—are you sure you just don't have a huge crush on me?"

Lucy gawked at the male who sat right across from her, the blonde's eyes wide in shock and horror.

How could he stoop so low like that and come to a conclusion just like that? Who did he think he was trying to tell her that _she_ was the one crushing on _him_? He was an idiot! A major big-headed idiot who didn't think about anyone but himself!

Huffing out in annoyance, the blonde smirked to herself as she gave the male a challenging look. Natsu eyed her quizzically as she snickered. "Fine... you want to play like that? Okay... I have something in mind as well, too."

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"I hope you're prepare, Dragneel." She said before she dug into her jacket pocket to whip out a photo. She flashed it in the air as she grinned, shooting up in her seat to cup her hand over her mouth. "Check it out, guys! Baby Natsu Dragneel dressed as a fairy Princess!"

"Hey, Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu cried out in anger and surprise as he was about to snatch the photo out of her hands but Cana was faster. She grabbed it and crouched down to stare at it as class-mates all around surrounded her to look at the rare photo of Princess Natsu Dragneel.

"What?! He's so cute! Are you sure this is him?!"

The entire room went into a riot as they gasped and cried out, whispering about how cute he was and how they can't believe it was the cool jock Natsu.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the blonde looked towards Natsu in a smug way as he glared at her. Scoffing to herself, the blonde flicked a strain of blonde hair over her shoulder; "You possibly didn't think I had only _one_ copy of the photo... right?" She looked over her shoulder to glance over at the huge group of students. "You really are an idiot... aren't you?"

Giving the blonde one last look, the male walked over to the group and plucked the photo out of the female's hand, waking back over to Lucy to grab her wrist firmly. "You, follow me." He said sternly making the blonde cry out in pain as he dragged her out of the restaurant to the alleyway besides the building.

He pushed her against the wall as the blonde continued to whine about how her wrist hurt, the female jerking her arm free to shoot the rosy colored male a glare. "That hurt, you asshole!"

Completely mute to the bone, the jock just stared down the blonde before trapping her right between his arms. Lucy felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked down at the ground, trying to avoid his burning gaze.

"W—what are you trying to do?"

"Who told you to make that picture public?" He asked coldly showing that he wasn't joking making her shiver slightly. "You think you're funny?"

"If you're trying to scare me... it isn't working," she muttered under her breath as she felt her knees shaking slightly. "your threat isn't going to work on me."

"Yeah?"

"You don't scare me at all, Natsu... you're just a cold-hearted asshole who treats girls like shit and plays with their hearts because you're just like that! I've seen your true colors and maybe I thought I could like somebody like you since you're funny and somewhat sweet but I was all wrong! Once we're out of here and in College, I won't even acknowledge you... I won't even look at you, anymore!"

Leaning in closer, the male looked directly into the eyes of the blonde. "Did you say... you're going to forget about me, now?"

Staring right back, the female stood her ground. "That's right! I'm going to forget about you in College and then I'll—"

"Then try forgetting about me," he challenge before dipping his head down to press his lips against hers.

Time, itself, felt like it paused as Lucy's eyes widen in surprise, the warmth of the male spreading around her quickly.

She didn't know he was going to kiss her and she didn't know how a kiss felt but the way how Natsu kissed her... it felt so damn _perfect_. His lips molded perfectly around hers and it felt like he was her missing puzzle piece.

What felt like years, Natsu finally pulled away slightly to look at the blonde whom he just kissed.

Noticing the shocking look plastered on her face, he felt content with himself as he pulled away all the way. Smirking at the face of the blonde, he turned to walk away. "That's a good look on you," he teased as he took a full two steps before stopping once more. "I'm just playing with you... loser." He said harshly but the way he said it, Lucy knew he wasn't serious.

Watching how the male disappeared around the corner, the blonde finally slid down the wall as she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she felt her heart racing in her chest, the blonde gently brushing her fingers against her slightly swollen lips.

"K—K... kiss?" She muttered, her eyes still wide in shock. "I... Natsu... we... kissed? We... we shared a kiss... _together?_"

Somehow, she felt some kind of weight get lifted off her shoulders and a wide smile appear on her face.

* * *

**notes: **gotta say, this was one of my favorite episodes so it was my favorite chap writing! i hope you enjoyed as much as i did! :) x

don't forget to leave a lovely review!


End file.
